Siete noches de sodoma
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [Cuarta noche: Furfur] Cuando quinientas personas son asesinadas en Sindria, Sinbad tendrá siete noches para encontrar al responsable o afrontar la verdad.
1. Primera noche: Baal

**Advertencia:** El rating M es impulso a leer, no impedimento. Es un _Out of timeline_ y Ohtaka es mi mamá, me regaló el SinJu(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I:<strong> _Pig that is soaked in a soup of crime._

**»** _The invisible wall — The gazettE._

* * *

><p>Sharrkan y Yamu en silencio observaron los ornamentos de los monjes de Kou flanqueando cada uno de los costados de su rey, la tierra que parecía vibrar bajo el caminar del peli-morado. No había sido anunciado y cuando el barco arribó en las costas del imperio enemigo, ellos terminaron siguiéndole bajo las palabras de Ja'far en sus cabezas que pedían calmaran a Sinbad en su encuentro; bueno, pero Sinbad no escuchaba mayor voz que la propia en esos momento.<p>

Kouen entró en la sala por la ventana en arco que daba vista a los balcones reales y su mirada serena pero siniestra se posó en la turbia del peli-morado. Sinbad no emitió palabra alguna hasta que Kouen se sentó frente a él y el alfombrado pareció tapizar cada lugar del recinto hasta que sólo quedaron el pelirrojo, él y las miradas que parecían querer despellejar al otro, a pesar de ni siquiera odiarse. Una vez que desempuñó las manos, Sinbad pensó que debía mantener la calma de la que era acreedor.

—Kouen… Tú y yo conocemos perfectamente la relación pacífica que existe entre nuestros reinos ¿Verdad?

Kouen asintió enseguida.

—Por supuesto, Sinbad. ¿Ésta es una visita diplomática o hay algo más tras tu agradable presencia?

—Quinientas personas de mi _familia_ fueron asesinadas la noche anterior, burlaron la barrera de Yamraiha… Hombres, mujeres y niños ahora están siendo enterrados en mi tierra. —Kouen guardó silencio un par de segundos a la espera de que Sinbad prosiguiera—. Cuando Yamuhaira me mostró lo que realmente había sucedido, apareció un rukh negro.

La vista del pelirrojo se dirigió a la maga de complexión menuda con cabellos azules que también le observaba de manera desdeñosa y luego volvió a Sinbad por un par de segundos, treinta y siete exactamente, hasta que su mente enlazó cada uno de los sucesos y palabras del rey de los siete mares para luego, con un gesto en su cabeza señaló a los guardias que trajeran algo. Sinbad no podría describir con exactitud la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando observó ese _espectáculo_.

—Entonces… por lo que me dices, Sinbad. —la voz de Kouen fue la misma calma y serena que lo era la mayoría de las veces. Se levantó del asiento forrado de oro en el que estaba y en una de sus manos tomó el extremo de una de las cadenas, ésta brilló en un destello plateado y un quejido muerto abandonó los labios de Judar—. Tus quinientos hombres fueron asesinados por alguien que domina los rukh negros… ¿Crees que fue nuestro oráculo?

Ni siquiera Sinbad quería creer que era el magi oscuro quien pudo crear aquélla masacre.

No pudo creerlo cuando le vio encadenado por el cuello, esa cadena no era una cadena normal, y los grilletes en sus manos y pies tampoco lo parecían. Quiso preguntarlo, pero la expresión de su rostro debió permanecer impertérrita por la situación. —¿Curioso, verdad? No creímos que pudiera escapar. Últimamente Judar se ha portado lo suficientemente mal para merecer éste _castigo_. —Un mal presentimiento le corrió por la espina dorsal a Sinbad pero no dijo nada ante las palabras desdeñosas del peli-rojo. Pero cuando volvió a jalar la cadena y ésta brilló, Judar lanzó otro gemido que quebró algo dentro de él—. Éstas cadenas absorben los poderes de Judar y los sellan para que no pueda volver a utilizarlos.

El trío de la alianza de los siete mares guardó silencio luego de ver la sangre resbalar de uno de los tobillos del magi oscuro. Éste intentó ocultarla doblando el pie pero Kouen lo lanzó al piso haciendo que cayera de bruces sin poder esquivar el golpe a su rostro y la sangre volvió a brotar, pero ahora de su nariz.

Un quejido más y Sinbad avanzó dos pasos.

—¿Dónde has conseguido eso?

—Fue un obsequio.

Sinbad no le creyó.

Sharkkan se acercó donde su rey, junto a la maga y sólo le observaron, sabían que debía hablar y llegar a un acuerdo por las personas de su pueblo pero aparentemente Sinbad estaba titubeando. —Entonces… —la imperturbable voz de Kouen volvió a resquebrajar la pintura de las paredes del castillo y se dirigió al jefe de la alianza de los siete mares para continuar—. Me has dicho quinientas personas ¿verdad? Es una pena, y quiero aclarar que no fue nuestra intención, en el nombre del impero Kou, quiero dar una disculpa a ti y a tu pueblo, a las familias que han perdido y los daños ocasionados.

—Quiero al culpable.

Sharkkan lo escuchó y luego a su mente vinieron cada una de las memorias que tuvo desde que conoció a su rey, Sinbad no especialmente el hombre con sonrisa que iluminaba hogares y ojos que curan enfermedades como su gente creía, de hecho, distaba mucho de ser el símbolo de admiración que su pueblo tenía por altar. Estaba tan oscuro y rebalsando de pecados como el magi oscuro que ahora estaba tirado en el piso.

Sin embargo, Sharkkan fue capaz de observar la mirada que se afiló en los ojos de Kouen, y cómo sin camuflar la saña de sus acciones tomó la larga trenza del magi oscuro frente a ellos tres e hizo que alzara el rostro del piso con tintes de la sangre cayendo en sus labios. Ésta vez no hubo quejido, pero Sharkkan se preguntó si sería porque Judar desoyó a sus extremidades o simplemente sabía que lo único que le quedaba en aquél momento era el orgullo. —¿Fuiste tú, verdad Judar? Puedes decirlo, estamos en confianza.

No hubo respuesta del magi.

—Judar.

Y no hubo sosiego al dolor que escocía la carne de su cuello cada vez que Kouen jalaba la cadena y su cabello. Quizá nadie era capaz de notarlo, pero bajo la ropa y el encarnado, el magi parecía hecho fuego puro, ardía en cada vaso sanguíneo a pesar de su debilidad temporal. Entre humores y temblores, la afilada mirada carmín laceró a Sinbad y luego giró a Kouen.

—No soy ninguna de tus zorras para que me mandes ordenar.

—Vas a obedecerme igual que una ¿Tú has cometido era injuria contra el reino de Sindria?

No pareció una pregunta, puesto que cuando las palabras fuertes y pesadas salieron de la boca, jaló tanto la cadena que ésta pareció enceguecerlos hasta que los ojos del magi perdieron el brillo habitual. Sinbad se quedó callado observando la escena. Llegaría un momento en el que el magoi de Judar se acabara y entonces la injuria sería contra el pequeño magi. La mirada perdida del peli-negro por un momento se encontró con los ojos ámbar del rey. Sin embargo no pudo durar mucho gracias a la mano de Kouen que se asió con fuerza de los cabellos despeinados y parte de la cabeza para que alzara el rostro. —Tú sabías nuestros acuerdos diplomáticos con Sindria.

No hubo respuesta, Kouen tomó con fuerza la barbilla del magi y la apretó tanto entre sus dedos que Sinbad juró haber escuchado un hueso descolocarse. El brillo muerto de los ojos color sangre desapareció hacía segundos pero seguían siendo tan pesados como cuando Judar se enojaba y el peso de la depravación los llenaba. Sus oídos se volvieron sordos a la voz de Kouen y por un momento los rukh negros parecieron envolverlos sólo a ellos dos, el magi, sangrante y con un estado deplorable que probablemente le hacía renegar de su propia existencia. Y él, el rey de Sindria tan oscuro y rebalsando en pecados como Judar; su cuerpo le pedía letanía y su mente se negaba a aceptar que había sido Judar quien había hecho aquéllo.

Se había negado tanto al hecho durante todo su viaje en barco al imperio Kou que no le sorprendió creerlo aún con más fervor cuando le vio encadenado. ¿Acaso era posible que realmente aquéllas cadenas acabaran con el magoi de Judar y lo succionaran para sellarlo? Había cosas descabelladas en el mundo, cosas que podían erizarle la piel hasta a Masrur y Ja'far… pero ésta sonaba tan inverosímil que le parecía irrisorio.

¿Por qué Judar permitiría que le esposaran?

¿Por qué Judar burlaría la barrera de Yamraiha?

¿Por qué Judar traicionaría la confianza de ambos reinos sin una orden aparente?

¿Por qué si la respuesta parecía tan clara en los ojos de Sinbad ésta no podía escapar de sus labios?

—Yo fui…

Y algo dentro de su cuerpo se quebró, como las baldosas de los pisos luego de una gran tormenta o como las espadas que sucumben en una batalla. La respuesta estaba tan clara en su cabeza, que se negaba a aceptarla como verdad aunque ésta hubiera sido admitida. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Judar estaba escupiendo sangre mientras Kouen con su mirada viperina jalaba la cadena del cuello del magi oscuro mientras le pisaba la cabeza. Había algo de pecaminoso en aquél acto, quizá un placer palpable en la piel de Kouen por lastimarlo, y Sinbad no pudo descifrarlo. —Allí lo tenemos, has tenido razón Sinbad, Judar ha aceptado su pecado. —Sinbad se preguntó desde cuando Kouen utilizaba la palabra _pecado_ para el prefacio de una guerra inminente—. Sé que una disculpa a nombre del imperio Kou no ayudará a menguar el dolor de las familias y el propio por las personas perdidas.

—Quiero al culpable.

Sharkkan creía haber oído a su rey decir eso antes.

Kouen se enderezó en su lugar y dejó caer a Judar quien volvió a golpearse el rostro con fuerza contra el granito del suelo; tosió ahogándose con la sangre viscosa de su interior. No volvió a alzar el rostro y tampoco intentó ocultar la sangre, Sinbad pensó que se habría rendido hasta que por el rabillo del ojo, el color rojo de las orbes tenía peso, y éste le laceraba la carne como mil dagas.

—Así que si te doy a Judar… ¿Se menguará el dolor de tu pueblo?

—Me temo que el dolor de perder a los seres que amamos y por quienes daríamos la vida no puede menguarse aun cuando los años pasen. —la voz serena de Sinbad llenó el recinto, con sus palabras prolijas y su porte imponente—. Sin embargo, deseo que mi pueblo conozca al culpable, y se les dará un _espectáculo_.

—¿Un espectáculo?

Kouen titubeó, pero Sinbad no hizo más que sonreír con aquélla mirada que era capaz de curar plagas y enfermedades.

—En el reino de Sindria mis ocho generales dan espectáculos que entretienen al público cuando se trata de cazar _animales salvajes_. Sobretodo los turistas, son muy devotos a ellos.

Se aseguró de que las palabras salieran venenosas de sus labios y serpentearan hasta los oídos del magi. No hubo palabras por cuarenta segundos exactamente, hasta que la sonrisa serena de Kouen le dio un poco de sosiego a los presentes. —Siempre me has parecido una persona curiosa y extravagante.

—No pensé que llegásemos a tener algo en común, Kouen.

Y la atmósfera se transformó, las miradas se afilaron y todo se sumió en un denso silencio que cortaba el aire. Judar intentó alzarse de su lugar valiéndose del poco poder que le quedaba y el coraje inquebrantable que poseía, pero el pie de Kouen le volvió a apresar contra el piso mientras le pisaba la cabeza. Hubo un chillido de incomodidad, pero nadie quiso admitir que fue de Judar. El pelirrojo tomó la cadena plateada y caminó jalando de ella.

El alfombrado parecía ceder por el peso de Judar que estaba siendo arrastrado y ahora tenía el rostro ensangrentado vuelto hacia el techo. La maga observó con un gesto de dolor que intentó ocultar la sangre resbalando por la nariz pero le fue casi imposible. Sólo cuando estuvieron frente a frente y el par de hombres chocaron estaturas, Kouen le cedió la cadena a Sinbad quien no titubeó y la tomó. De hecho, se encargó de jalarla una vez más y el resplandor plateado cesó sólo cuando volvió a bajar el brazo en una pose despreocupada. _Una de cal por tantas de arena_. Giró de medio lado, cediendo la cadena a Sharkkan quien la tomó con un asentimiento escueto y resuelto Sinbad se volvió a Kouen.

—No atacaré a tu reino porque nunca he creído en el derramamiento de sangre como venganza.

—Créeme Sinbad, que nunca habría querido que tu pueblo sufriera a causa de nuestro oráculo, yo respeto la amistad de nuestros reinos. Y del antiguo rey…

—Que esté en la gloria.

—Espero que entregarte al responsable sea símbolo de paz de nueva cuenta.

Y así fue.

Veinte minutos después y una risa por parte de Sinbad, el trío de la alianza de los mares salía por las gigantescas puertas del imperio Kou con Judar siendo arrastrado por Sharkkan. La tierra de las plazas áridas y el cielo nublado parecieron hacer juego con el estado actual del magi. Ninguno de los tres comentó lo extraño que les pareció no ver a los generales o a los hermanos del imperio, puesto que el oráculo, tan sucio como estaba, siguió forcejeando cuando los guardias le tocaron para levantarlo. Fueron escoltados hasta donde el barco les esperaba y fue allí donde Sinbad tomó la cadena que resplandeció de nueva cuenta cuando le subió en el barco. Mandó dar la orden de partir al reino de Sindria y dio indicaciones a sus dos generales.

Cinco minutos después cuando todos estaban haciendo las miles de tareas inventadas, Sinbad giró con la mirada oscurecida hacia el magi que había estado callado. —¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó, puesto que tampoco podía forzarlo, no tenía el corazón tan endurecido por la ira como para arrancarle lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos. Sinbad fue testigo de la determinación con la que Judar se aferraba a las cosas, y entre temblores, lo observó levantarse con la postura incólume como si no estuviera sangrando y no le quedara magoi.

Sinbad entonces caminó y abrió una puerta que daba a una de las habitaciones de sus barcos. Una habitación sencilla, apenas una cama, unas frazadas de seda, un cojín, y una mesa con una lámpara de petróleo. Cuando el oji-ámbar cerró la puerta con llave y soltó la cadena por primera vez luego de que salieran del castillo, empujó a Judar con rudeza haciendo que éste se golpeara de nueva cuenta, cayendo sobre la cama. Entrecerró los ojos, pero de la misma manera que el palacio, desoyó a sus extremidades y solamente miró al peli-morado avanzar a él, con la misma mirada viperina que le había visto a Kouen.

—No fuiste tú.

—¿Por… qué lo… hiciste?

—¿Qué está tramando Kouen?

—¿Por… qué?

Sinbad le jaló del cabello y le dejó tumbado en la cama, jaló la larga trenza del magi casi queriendo arrancarla de su cabeza que no le importó el lastimero quejido que Judar quiso ocultar. —Le has obedecido.

—Dije… que no era… ninguna de sus zorras para- obedecer.

—Has obedecido mejor que cualquier zorra. ¿Fuiste tú?

—¿Por qué… le haría… eso a Hakuryuu?

Sinbad se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin entender las palabras del magi oscuro.

—¿Por qué… atacaría Sindria si Hakuryuu ama… tu tierra? Prefiero morir que… parecer la zorra de Kouen.

—¿No tienes miedo a morir bajo cadenas?

—No tienes… miedo a morir… cuando no tienes nada por qué- seguir viviendo.

* * *

><p>—Sin ¿De verdad va a dormir en éstas habitaciones?<p>

Sinbad asintió, con su aura imperturbable.

—No es un esclavo, cuando le quitemos esas cadenas, encontraremos la verdad.

—Pero Sin…

—No hay discusión, Ja'far. No voy a mandar matar a alguien que es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, ahora, me gustaría escuchar los informes del reino.

Ja'far mantuvo la expresión endurecida hasta que Sharkkan dejó a Judar recostado en la cama que ahora aparentemente le pertenecía. Habían llegado alrededor de un par de horas antes y habían entrado por la parte trasera del castillo y a hurtadillas como si hubieran robado algo. Ja'far asaltó a Sinbad con preguntas y cuando miró a Judar siendo arrastrado con grilletes y cadenas, todo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Luego Sinbad dijo a todos que no había nada qué hacer por aquélla noche y que todos fueran a dormir. Personas como Aladdin y Alíbabá no hicieron mayor esfuerzo por conocer la verdad, pues confiaban de manera ciega en Sinbad y Morgiana, aunque sintió un sabor a hiel en la boca, tampoco objetó nada, caminando a su habitación.

Sin embargo personas como Ja'far y Masrur volvieron a bombardear a Sinbad con sus palabras, alegando que el zángano de los siete mares estaba lo suficientemente ebrio e idiota para dejar al magi oscuro dormir entre ellos.

—Como ordenes, Sin.

Esa noche Ja'far fue especialmente duro al hablar con su rey y le prohibió beber.

Mientras en la habitación contigua, Judar abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta y cuando se levantó en el lecho, jaló la cadena por error y un dolor punzante le recorrió el cuerpo, la cadena estaba atada a la pared de la habitación y las cortinas se mecían levemente con el viento de la noche. Cuando escudriñó la habitación cansada, el olor le hizo calmarse, pero a la vez le hizo sentirse miserable.

Por primera vez, estaba tan solo como se sentía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada más va a tener siete capítulos y un epílogo. Es out of timeline, así que cosas que pasaron en el mangaanime pueden no suceder aquí y por el contrario cosas que no suceden, sí pueden estar aquí~ Re-edición: Enero 1 del 2015.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	2. Segunda noche: Valefor

**Capítulo II:** _The devil is in me, father... He is inside of everything I do._

**»** _Going to hell __— The pretty reckless._

* * *

><p>—Claramente es por la pérdida de magoi.<p>

—Nee~ si Yamu y yo no hubiéramos estado allí, tampoco le creeríamos a Sinbad la cantidad de magoi que esa cadena le hace perder.

—Y aunque sea un Magi, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva con ella puesta o qué tanto le habrá torturado Kouen.

—Hay algo que aún no me queda muy claro. —Ja'far, por supuesto disconforme con la realidad, alzó un poco la voz en aquélla mesa redonda que habían hecho los ocho generales, el magi peli-azul, Alíbabá, Morgiana y Sinbad—. ¿Por qué el imperio Kou cedería a Judar como si nada? ¿Y la Organización?

Hubo un silencio en la habitación que se volvió denso, lo cierto es que Sinbad tampoco sabía de razones y las únicas en las que había pensado habían terminado por parecerle irrisorias. Con el mentón apoyado en sus palmas, se quedó unos minutos más en silencio barajeando una respuesta a la evidente desconfianza de Ja'far. No es que le culpara, después de todo había vuelto en la mitad de la noche sin el culpable de una masacre y un Magi oscuro moribundo en manos.

Todos habían guardado silencio en la habitación porque nadie nunca se imaginó ni en sus sueños más lejanos y extraños que terminarían compartiendo habitaciones con un oráculo que en el pasado había intentado matar a los presentes. Ja'far sí lo había soñado, en una pesadilla claramente. —No lo sabemos. —fue la contestación seca que dio Sinbad a las palabras del albino sentado al otro extremo de la mesa—. Pero de todos modos, no puede irse hasta que nos dé respuestas, todos vimos el rukh negro, y hasta hoy no hay nadie más que haya logrado burlar la barrera que no sea él.

Él, por supuesto, evitó contar las palabras amargas que el magi oscuro le había escupido en el barco.

No es que no confiara en los demás, es que confiaba en Judar y eso despertaría una cierta tensión entre sus generales y allegados, comenzando por Ja'far y Alíbabá. Quizá el oriundo del reino de Balbadd no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Ja'far sí lo haría y lo cierto es que Sinbad estaba tan desesperado de respuestas como sus subordinados. Se prometió a sí mismo cambiar el mundo con sus propias manos sin derramar sangre inocente y sentía muy en el fondo de su alma, que no estaba cumpliendo con lo que había dicho una vez cuando chico.

—Sin…

—Cuando llegó, he creído mencionar que no lo mataría. Es inocente hasta probar lo contrario, claramente tenemos una ventaja al mantenerlo en éste lugar. No hay discusión de esto.

Y todos mandaron a callar.

* * *

><p>El zángano de los Siete Mares.<p>

¿Cómo podríamos comenzar por describir a Sinbad?

Claramente podemos mencionar a alguien que ha caído en la depravación y con una fuerte sed de posesión, no sólo de tesoros, posesión a nivel ideales y humanidad. Entre los pasillos del palacio de Sindria las paredes tenían secretos de éste rey que morían por ser contados. El maestro de las manipulaciones y palabras que endulzaban oídos. No resultaba reto alguno engañar al magi del imperio Kou como en su tiempo había manipulado a Kougyoku.

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿No?

Al cuarto día de hospedaje del magi oscuro, Morgiana caminaba entre los pasillos del palacio y escuchaba a las paredes susurrarle cosas en los oídos. Les escuchaba hablar de Sinbad y la guerra, la depravación, Aladdin y Hakuryuu. Cuando tocó a la puerta de la habitación del magi, él no contestó pero ella no esperó un segundo antes de entrar con una jarra de agua en manos.

Al principio cuando sus pies descalzos se toparon con el alfombrado no habló, sólo hasta que vio al peli-negro observar a través de las cortinas con la cadena atada de un extremo de la pared, aunque ésta no desprendía el brillo plateado que Sharkkan había mencionado y quizá tuvo un deseo morboso de verlo, estaba lacerando la piel del cuello del peli-negro. Los grilletes de las muñecas y los tobillos no eran menos, podía ver un par de trozos de pellejos que se conectaban al encarnado róseo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Morgiana se acercó ligeramente titubeante a ofrecerle una copa con agua al magi. Él giró su mirada color sangre a la peli-rosa y notó la dureza de sus ojos, esa expresión vacía que tenía le hizo darse cuenta en ese instante que era ella a quien Hakuryuu mencionaba entre sueños. Tomó la copa aunque no agradeció por ello. No es que hubiera muchos modales en su vida y tampoco es que le importara demasiado aquello.

—Sinbad me ha mandado a ver si ha despertado.

—Pues que arrastre su trasero aquí a comprobarlo por él mismo.

—Él… está hablando con las familias afectadas por la masacre.

Judar no le creyó.

Se tomó el agua de un solo golpe y no emitió mayores palabras, incómodo removió su pie pero tampoco hizo sonido alguno por que la carne le escocía con el toque del metal húmedo por su sangre. Morgiana observó en silencio los gestos del oji-escarlata que tenía fama de parlanchín ¿Podían las cadenas de la esclavitud haber sellado su cómica forma de ser?

Morgiana lo sabía.

Hubo una vez en la que la oscuridad se comió al sol, y Morgiana nunca volvió a tener luz. —Yo… sé lo que siente. —le dijo en un tono muy suave, apenas moviendo los labios con la cabeza gacha y Judar casi tuvo que adivinar sus palabras—. Vivir bajo cadenas… se trata de una sed horrible y un hambre que te consume las entrañas.

—Hn, he escuchado de tus años de esclavitud, chica fanalis.

—Y entonces las personas que estamos bajo cadenas vivimos en soledad, no es que nos importe… Pero hay veces cuando pasamos por el mercado llevando el cargamento de nuestros amos, que sentimos una envidia retorcida de aquéllos que pueden pasar por encima de nosotros sin cadenas.

Judar guardó silencio con una mirada perdida en la nada y desoyendo a sus extremidades, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando la chica tomó un de los grilletes y lo rompió entre sus manos lo suficiente para que sus tobillos masacrados tuvieran un respiro. Impresionado por su fuerza en primera instancia, no atinó a agradecer por que le quitaran ese peso de las carnes aunque el impulso de hacerlo le llenó el pecho.

Ese día Morgiana no supo por que quebró los grilletes de Judar. Pero se dijo a sí misma que ni siquiera Judar, por más que maldijera su destino, merecía vivir bajo cadenas. Ninguna persona merecía que el sol fuera devorado por la oscuridad. Porque ella vivió muchos años sin sol hasta que un día de la nada, Alíbabá con sus cabellos rubios le trajo el sol.

Y desde ese entonces no ha mirado atrás.

—Seguramente Sinbad querrá hablar con usted… —volvió a su posición arisca frente a él, como si estuviera caminando en un laberinto lleno de espinas—. No puedo romper la cadena, no hay manera de tocarla sin dañarlo a usted…

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No tendrás problemas con ese rey estúpido después?

—Quién sabe… —la verdad era esa, Morgiana no sabía si Sinbad se enojaría con ella por romper los grilletes o intentar romper la cadena—. Pero Sinbad no sabe lo que es vivir bajo cadenas, en cambio yo sé lo que se siente que no quede nada más en el mundo, ni la amabilidad ni el cariño de las personas.

—¿Qué es lo que te motiva a seguir adelante, chica fanalis?

Morgiana guardó silencio unos segundos cuando escuchó unas pisadas firmes acercarse por el pasillo. Titubeó.

—Quizás… eso. Encontrar un motivo por el cuál seguir ayudando a Alíbabá y Aladdin en todo lo que pueda. Sinbad no cree que usted sea culpable hasta probarlo… Quizás es eso lo que nos impulsa a todos: la esperanza de encontrar respuestas al motivo por el cuál nacemos.

Esperanza, nunca hubo algo como eso en la vida de Judar.

Un par de minutos más tarde Sinbad entró en la habitación y Morgiana desapareció en el pasillo con una mirada cálida hacia el magi oscuro. No hubo palabras y el dolor en sus extremidades no se sosegó, de hecho la sangre pareció gotear con mucha más potencia cuando la mirada ámbar del rey se posó en su carne curtida, esa mirada descarnada que golpeaba sus órganos y parecía perforarle el cuerpo.

—Es una buena chica.

Pero Judar no respondió.

Se quedó sentado en la misma cama observando al exterior el cielo limpio y despejado de Sindria. Sinbad no le forzó a hablar y a cambio se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama cruzando una pierna sobre la otra de manera elegante. —Hace un buen día ¿Qué te parece dar un paseo por las calles?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sinbad calló unos segundos antes de sonreír de manera ladina.

—Sí creo que eres el culpable de la masacre.

—No tengo intenciones de acabar con alguien que no sea contigo.

—Entonces tampoco entiendo por qué has dicho que fuiste tú.

—Te lo dije, prefiero hacerte creer que fui yo quien mató a tu gente, jales ésta cadena hasta que me arranques cada gota de magoi y me mates antes que seguir bajo las órdenes de Kouen.

—Pero no me estás haciendo creer nada.

Sinbad sonrió de manera desdeñosa por el mohín que Judar hizo a continuación, cada cabeza es un mar de pensamientos, pero la cabeza del magi oscuro parecía ser los siete mares en conjunto colisionando entre ellos. El rostro de Judar no mostraba reacción aparente y las preguntas de nuevo asechaban la mente de Sinbad. Enajenado a la situación quiso buscar una respuesta por sí mismo en la mañana y no la encontró. Quizá lo que le hizo querer buscarlas con más ahínco fueron las palabras de Morgiana: _Yo sé lo que es vivir bajo cadenas, se trata de una sed horrible y un hambre que te consume las entrañas._

_Sinbad no sabe lo que es vivir bajo cadenas._

Oh sí, una vez vivió esclavo de sus propios pesares y lo recordaba con claridad. No de una manera literal, pero a diferencia de las cadenas de la esclavitud como las que había portado Morgiana, la mente de los hombres era la que los volvía completamente libres o esclavos. Sinbad una vez fue esclavo de su mente engañada y débil, nunca debió haberlo hecho pero siempre se culpó por la muerte de su madre y el amor de su corazón se volvió odio por la guerra cuando su padre jamás volvió.

—Bueh~ levántate, iremos a dar un paseo por el mercado.

—¿Ah? —Judar alzó la vista cuando Sinbad ya estaba de pie con su imponente presencia ofreciéndole una mano—. ¿He escuchado bien, rey idiota? ¿Quieres que vaya a dar un paseo contigo al mercado donde hay personas que han perdido a sus familias?

—Ajá. —la sonrisa de Sinbad le pareció por mucho más abrasadora que el propio sol—. Las personas de mi tierra han sido llamadas y les he dicho que estamos buscando al culpable, fue una zona del reino en particular, cerca donde la barrera se une con el mar pero… Aun así, llevas cuatro días aquí.

—¿No se supone que sea así?

Sinbad vio la insinuación de Judar y su rostro se mostró arisco, con el ceño terriblemente fruncido ante la vaga acusación que el oji-escarlata hizo de él.

—Así que creías que te tenía como esclavo…

—Yo no dije eso, rey idiota.

—Lo has insinuado, déjame decirte que con esa cadena en el cuello no representas amenaza alguna, Judar. —Bueno, probablemente sí, pero Sinbad no midió sus palabras tampoco—. Si quisiera tratarte como un esclavo no te habría dejado entrar en mi palacio o permitido tomar de mi agua.

El tono de voz hosco y frío logró que Judar se estremeciera en la cama. Esa no era la voz de Sinbad… Ese no parecía ser el Sinbad del aura imperturbable que él conocía. El rostro anguloso del rey no se transfiguró, pero la actitud intrínseca pareció haberse esfumado con el presuroso discurso de su aparente insinuación de esclavismo.

—A pesar del tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, aún crees que no sé nada de ti, Sinbad. —el rostro del magi oscuro se ocultó tras los cabellos azabache, apretando las manos en puño sobre la cama—. Si quisieras encontrar al culpable ya lo habrías hecho y le habrías dado un espectáculo a tu gente. Si yo hubiera querido insinuar que me esclavizaste, estaría tirando de la cadena hasta verme tan miserable como uno.

Oh, allí estaban esas ácidas palabras otra vez.

—Podemos tomarlo como un error de ambos ¿qué te parece? —y Sinbad volvió a ser el hombre de arrolladora aura masculina y sonrisa deslumbrante.

Falsedad...

_Un rey consigue prestigio y amor de su reino sólo cuando es falso._

Judar no caería, pero asintió a sus palabras luego de bajar la mirada, ligeramente amedrentado. Entonces se levantó, aunque la cadena le impidió caminar. Entrecerró un ojo por el dolor en el cuello y Sinbad se acercó sin trastabillar hasta quitar el mecanismo que la atoraba a la pared. El sonido pesado del metal cayendo al alfombrado de la estancia no hizo mella en ninguno de los dos, pero Judar lo agradeció porque su cuello tenía un respiro.

—¿Aún te queda magoi con eso en el cuello?

—Sobrevivo.

—Quiero escuchar la historia tras esa cadena.

Y de esa manera, ambos partieron al mercado.

* * *

><p>La brisa salada del mar oscilaba sobre los puestos del mercado en el medio día. El suelo empedrado se sintió frío en los pies desnudos de Judar, aunque no se comparó con las miradas asesinas de los demás. La sangre no había parado de brotar, pero Sinbad no había ofrecido ayuda a su carne o curaciones así que él no las pidió.<p>

Sindria, otra vez.

Y la sensación de familiaridad no era agradable para nada.

Había asistido por muchos años: destrucción, odio, fiestas, y finalmente una aparente masacre. Y la verdad no le sorprendió ser el espectáculo de unas miradas rencorosas y miedo, como si hubiera estado allí antes y hubiera asesinado a quinientas personas frente a los demás. Como si ser el oráculo de un imperio enemigo y un magi de la creación fuera signo de desprecio y no de admiración. Era así la mayoría de las veces a cualquier lugar que fuera, no era la primera vez que las personas por más felices que fueran, le veían a él como si trajera las siete plagas de Egipto o las enfermedades incurables. Claro que esto fue hasta que unos niños se toparon contra sus pantalones holgados y una niña cayó a sus pies descalzos. Niños regordetes que no pasaban de unos siete años en edad, la niña tenía los ojos de color magenta y le hizo olvidar las palabras de Sinbad acerca de zonas de su pueblo y las miradas enfermas de las personas que pasaban cerca de él. Tomó a la niña por debajo de los brazos y la alzó del piso, sacudiendo el vestidito que llevaba. Kougyoku en un tiempo también fue así y Hakuryuu de la misma manera…

Fue el niñon quien se acercó a él, y su sonrisa sin dos dientes hizo que Judar también sonriera, tomó una de las manos de la niña y se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, parecía que todos a su alrededor habían guardado silencio; besó la palma que tenía un pequeño raspón por el golpe y al niño le acarició el cabello. —Las niñas con raspones no se ven b...

Pero no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando la madre de ambos niños se acercó a él y los retiró de su lado haciendo que trastabillara por la posición y cayera al suelo de sentón. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los niños alzando una mano hacia donde él estaba y a la madre arrastrándolos casi a jalones de su lado en el mercado. Judar sabía que los niños no tenían la culpa y les sonrió son suavidad despidiéndose con una mano, cuando los niños se perdieron por una esquina él volvió a bajar la vista.

**_¿Por qué te levantas? ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Por Sinbad, por el mundo? Escucha: un día tus compañeros te traicionarán. Y el amor por el mundo se convertirá en odio. _**

Sinbad en silencio observó los gestos de Judar con los niños.

Evitó interrumpir la escena y francamente sí, se sorprendió cuando el magi oscuro besó la palma herida de la niña. En el fondo Sinbad deseaba creer que Judar no era una mala persona, le parecía haber escuchado alguna vez a Aladdin decir que Judar era una víctima de las circunstancias. Él mismo se había aferrado a esa idea un par de veces en el pasado aunque no estaba seguro, con Judar no se estaba seguro nunca, primero comienza a llorar frente a ti diciendo que Al-thamen asesinó a su familia y luego se ríe de tus intenciones.

Por eso cuando le vio besar la mano de la niña, inclusive le pareció ver rukh blancos a su alrededor. Claramente todo era producto de su imaginación pero cuando terminó en el suelo, la máscara de fría hostilidad y burla que portaba siempre volvió a aparecer junto con todo ese rencor y aura pesada. Con sigilo, se acercó a él y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. —¿Todo bien por allá abajo?

Judar no aceptó la mano, simplemente se levantó de su lugar en un pequeño brinco y se sacudió los pantalones oscuros con la cabeza gacha. No es que realmente le importara, siempre había rencor y desprecio para su persona, pero quizá fue el aire de Sindria o la misericordia de Sinbad la que le hicieron darse cuenta que esto ya no era el imperio Kou, tampoco era Al-thamen, ahora estaba en un lugar peor, en uno mucho más aterrador y donde no tenía lugar, donde más allá de la cadena en su cuello, era esclavo del dolor y la destrucción que había azotado a una nación tan amada y que a él le producía asco, _porque no era suya_.

¿Cuál era la verdad detrás de todo éste embrollo?

* * *

><p>—Creo que debes descansar ésta noche. Pero espero respuestas, Judar.<p>

Sinbad habló de manera firme en el marco de la puerta de la habitación cedida al magi en la torre Morada Leo. Judar sólo caminó un par de pasos hasta estar completamente dentro y giró a encararle hecho una masa iracunda de enojo.

—¡Ya basta, imbécil! —escupió con rabia, sintiendo los humores y los jugos gástricos hacer colisión en su estómago—. ¡No estoy convaleciente ni me estoy muriendo! ¡Deja de tratarme como a una de tus jodidas doncellas, estoy perfectamente entero, y en el momento que me quiten ésta maldita cadena haré polvo tus huesos! Escúchame bien Sinbad… Tú no lo entiendes...

Judar bajó la cabeza completamente agotado, aparentemente la cadena robaba algo más que su magoi, sentía que todo le daba vueltas apenas alzaba un poco la voz.

—Judar…

—Tú no lo sabes… Tú no sabes lo que es vivir en la oscuridad. No sabes lo que se siente que la gente te mire con asco, como si la carne se te cayera a pedazos ni sabes lo que es escuchar palabras hirientes para tu persona. No sabes lo que es que pisoteen tu cuerpo y te arrastren sobre mierda mientras todos te miran en algarabía. —tomó aire completamente exaltado, alzando el rostro cubierto de lágrimas vírgenes—. No sabes lo que es ansiar luz, no sabes lo que es vivir sin sol, lo que es vivir encadenado a una vida que no querías, no lo sabes porque siempre tuviste oportunidad de elegir lo que deseabas…

Dando grandes bocanadas de aire, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cada una de sus vivencias hostiles y el amargo sabor a hiel le invadió la boca.

_¡Déjame, me está-estás lastimando!_

_Eres nuestro, pedazo de puta… _

_¡Ba—Bbasta!_

_Algún día me lo vas a agradecer, Judar._

—No sabes lo que se siente ser tratado como un cerdo para el matadero… Lo que se siente usar ésta vestimenta. —señaló, de nuevo con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba en esos momentos—. Los comentarios, las burlas, el dolor en las extremidades y los azotes.

—Pensé que te gustaba tu ropa…

Judar pensó que Sinbad no podía ser más idiota. Agitado, se sentó en la cama antes de caer en el piso, la cadena estaba brillando de nueva cuenta y el dolor en sus órganos internos era demasiado. —El imperio Kou no quería un oráculo flojo, era la mejor forma de darse cuenta día y noche si realmente estaba haciendo los ejercicios o estaba rindiendo fruto el entrenamiento. Te hace sentir sucio, como si fueras oro que pasa de mano a mano, engrasándote y jodiéndote la existencia. No, su real tonteza, no tengo nada en contra de mi atuendo pero sólo me recuerda lo que soy: un objeto de uso valioso que no se preocuparon en tirar cuando dejó de funcionar.

Sinbad permaneció en silencio por exactamente tres minutos hasta que le pidió a uno de los guardias de la sala algo que Judar no alcanzó a escuchar y éste se perdió de su campo visual. —¿Dejaste de funcionar?

Judar agitó la mano, secándose las lágrimas con más fuerza de la debida, antes de que sus ojos inyectados en sangre sólo giraron a observarle como mil fuegos ardiendo dentro de ellos. —¿Por qué no sólo me preguntas lo que quieres saber de tu pueblo?

—¿Quién mató a mis quinientos hombres?

—No lo sé, esa noche yo no salí del palacio.

—Ya, y suponiendo que te creo, Judar ¿El rukh negro?

—Hoy día cualquier cosa puede tener rukh negro, hasta tú, rey de los siete mares…

Pero la acusación no pudo seguir cuando el guardia llamó a Sinbad y le entregó una túnica de color crema con cuello color jade. Entonces cuando Sinbad agradeció, se acercó con una media sonrisa a Judar completamente confiado, extendiéndole la túnica que utilizaban sus ocho generales. Judar lo observó como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza y pidió una explicación.

—Te doy libertad.

—¿Ah?

—Dijiste que tu ropaje te recordaba a la esclavitud de la Organización y el imperio Kou ¿no? Te ofrezco ropa, puedes quemar la tuya, desgarrarla o ahorcarte con ella si quieres, si eso te trae libertad.

Allí estaba de nuevo, Judar apretó tanto los puños y trabó los dientes bajo sus labios que colérico se levantó de la cama donde se había sentado y aventó la túnica que Sinbad tenía en manos, estaba por volverse loco.

—¡NO QUIERO TU MALDITA MISERICORDIA, SINBAD!

Sinbad se quedó callado de nueva cuenta, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando a Judar tambalearse ante el destello plateado.

—No necesito tu maldita lástima… No necesito la falsedad con la que te diriges a tu pueblo y tampoco necesito el prestigio que tienes por tus mentiras.

—Eso es un poco duro de tu parte, Judar.

—Pero no puedes dejarme mentir.

Silencio.

Siete minutos después, Sinbad se sentó en la cama junto a él y le hizo quedarse en la misma posición, iba a tener un dolor de cabeza espantoso con tanto grito del magi. —Sólo necesito tus respuestas, Judar… Eres el único que puede ayudarme.

—¿Por qué habría de ayudarte, específicamente a ti?

—Porque por lo que me has dicho, no tenías intención de atacar Sindria.

—Eso no cambia nada, pude atacar a tu mugriento pueblo para acabar contigo.

—También has dicho que eres un objeto de uso valioso para Kouen y Al-thamen ¿Qué pasa si ya te han botado? Ellos creen que yo te asesinaré por matar a quinientas personas de mi pueblo ¿Y si no lo hago qué vas a hacer cuando encontremos al responsable?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia en todo caso ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Quizás estoy considerando aceptarte como mi magi.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Judar no dio crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban y comenzó a negar de manera frenética con su cabeza. —Estás loco, rey de los siete mares, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Te estás retractando ahora que yo consideraré la idea?

—No voy a caer en tu trampa, Sinbad.

El peli-morado dio un gran, realmente gran suspiro cuando le escuchó decir aquello. —¿Sabes? Me gustaría que durante tu estadía, dejaras de desconfiar tanto, que por lo menos dejaras de pensar que trato de burlarme de ti todo el tiempo o que mis palabras no son reales, comienzas a sonar como Ja'far.

Oh, allí estaba, había dado en el clavo.

Judar se enfureció tanto que las mejillas y orejas se le pusieron rojas del coraje y se levantó de la cama tomando con rabia la ropa que había tirado. —Debes saber, pedazo de idiota. —comenzó, mientras se quitaba el manto de los hombros y Sinbad notaba por primera vez que no llevaba esas pesadas joyas doradas—. Que te vas a arrepentir de esto—. Paró unos segundos a tomar aire agitado de nuevo, antes de retirarse el top negro del torso y quedar semi-desnudo frente a Sinbad.

¿Dónde había quedado la inocencia de Judar, esa que presentó en la plaza con los niños e hizo que su estómago revoloteara?

—Que **no** hago esto por ti, lo hago por interés propio y porque **odio** que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. —le dijo, para finalmente quitarse el pantalón holgado y quedar completamente desnudo frente a Sinbad. La mirada enferma con la que el rey le observó fue pasada por alto, Judar no tenía nada que esconder de su propia complexión y no se sentía mal con su cuerpo. Excepto claro, porque Sinbad jamás había notado aquélla marca en la cadera del magi, era una marca roja, como una incisión de la carne o como esas marcas que Ja'far tenía en los brazos.

Los músculos brillaron debajo de la luz y Sinbad reprimió un impulso animal que azotó a su cuerpo con tenacidad. Judar seguía siendo inocente, él no comprendía esa aura arrolladoramente sexual que desprendía. No era con intención y eso era claro, nadie en su sano juicio se desvestiría completo frente a Sinbad si deseaba salir caminando de la alcoba. La túnica resbaló por la piel brillosa y blanca del magi oscuro, cubrió esos hombros y brazos masculinos. Luego las piernas se cubrieron casi por completo y el torso trabajado fue lo que quedó descubierto de manera descuidada.

Judar ató los extremos del cinturón para que la túnica se cerrara en torno a su cuerpo y entonces así, completamente desaliñado con esa túnica que dejó que Sinbad saboreara su pezón izquierdo entre los dientes, el magi se acercó de nueva cuenta al rey de los siete mares rígido sobre la cama, sin emitir palabra extendió su palma al de ojos ámbar y luego subió una de sus piernas a la cama a un lado de la pierna izquierda del rey, como si le estuviera apresando para que no escapara de aquello. Sinbad se deleitó en silencio con la túnica que acarició el muslo con músculos suaves y que quedó descubierto sobre la cama.

De repente se imaginó a su propia lengua paseando por el camino que trazó la tela por esa piel inmaculada, deseó que Judar se quitara esa túnica para él. Pero el brote de deseo duró poco cuando recordó las lágrimas vírgenes del magi oscuro y sus pesadas palabras. Alguna historia estaba detrás de esa cadena, una que Judar no le contaría sólo por que sí. Y cuando apretó la mano del magi en señal de trato, se dijo a sí mismo que descubriría aquélla marca sobre la cadera del menor, la besaría y se encargaría de que Judar tuviera libertad, destaparía los secretos de la cadena y encontraría al culpable de la masacre de su pueblo.

—Trato hecho, Judar.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo mucho qué decir, salvo que gracias por sus follows, el favorito y sus reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.<strong>

**Besos y abrazos.**


	3. Tercera noche: Zepar

**Advertencia: **Éste capítulo sí está fuerte y luego me matan(¿?). Ohtaka es mi mamá y dijo que me regalaba a Kouen para Navidad XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: <strong>_I'll violate you in the most sensual way, until you drown in this love._

_**»** It's all tears — HIM._

* * *

><p>El rukh de Judar parecía volverse blanco en costas de Sindria. La oscuridad cernida sobre su mente lograba menguarse cuando paseaba por los barrios turísticos o el bazar, dos noches más habían pasado mientras buscaban Sinbad, Yamu y él al responsable de la masacre del reino. La túnica crema y jade que le había dado Sinbad parecía hacer efecto sobre las personas como si echara sobre la ciudad una capa de ilusión; le resultaba ridículo sentirse tan bien en un lugar que no le correspondía, <em>que no era su hogar<em>.

No es que de verdad tuviera un hogar, pero aquí a veces le daba un poco de vergüenza tomarse tantas libertades como lo hacía en Kou, siempre fue cínico y no le importó lo que pensaran de él realmente; pero la gente aquí no era cínica, el cielo estaba despejado y no había un solo tramo sin plantas o agua salada y Sol. Todos parecían vivir en armonía, había rukh blanco y rosa por doquier, incluso hasta creía haber visto un poco de rukh lila entre los cultivos. Parecía que todos hablaban bien con él, excepto ese albino que siempre andaba tras Sinbad: Ja'far. Sin embargo tampoco es que pasara mucho tiempo entre las torres del palacio, más bien intentaba no aparecerse por esos lugares por periodos prolongados, de vez en cuando hablaba con Morgiana ya que ellos dos eran los únicos que residían como huéspedes en Sindria por ese momento, el enano pervertido y el rubio estaban de viaje en Balbadd y llegarían para la noche.

Siete noches desde que pisó tierras de Sinbad, siete noches desde que había utilizado esa túnica y la aparente libertad que el rey le proporcionaba. En éste momento Yamu, Sinbad y él se encontraban camino al lugar de los acontecimientos en el área urbana del sur, la que conectaba justamente con el mar. Sinbad le había dado un par de zapatillas como las que usaba él porque sus tobillos continuaban lastimados de los grilletes aunque Judar terminó por quitárselos una vez que llegó al área urbana. Era demasiado incómodo para alguien como él quien no estaba ni asomándose acostumbrado a andar por la vida con los pies cubiertos. Con las manos metidas entre las grandes mangas de su túnica crema y jade Judar caminó justo a un lado de la maga, sonriendo por un par de cosas que ella decía acerca del rukh blanco y el negro, aparentemente emocionada de poder hablar con un magi que sí sabía de rukh y la creación (Aladdin aún era muy pequeño y parecía no entenderlo). Sinbad iba a la cabeza y parecía resquebrajar las piedras del suelo con cada caminar aunque su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar los hogares de las personas, Judar recordó al Sinbad pequeño, ese al que los menores se le acercaban y era tan querido.

Ahora era un poco diferente pero seguía siendo tan querido como al principio.

¿Sería su voz?

¿Sería el sonido armónico que parecían hacer sus pasos sobre el suelo empedrado?

—Nee, onee-chan~ —Judar detuvo sus pasos cuando una manita jaló de su túnica y le hizo retroceder. Giró el rostro encontró a una pequeña niña de ojos grandes y tan azules como el mar, cabello corto y negro, algo dentro de él ardió con fuerza haciéndole ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella para cargarla sobre su regazo, volviéndose a la madre—. Oiga, iremos allá, no tardamos—. Judar pudo comprobar que era obra de la túnica que la señora asintiera y le dijera a la niña que no fuera a molestar al rey, Judar tuvo que rodar los ojos una vez que reanudó el paso hasta donde estaban Yamu y Sinbad. El peli-morado observó por el rabillo del ojo al oji-escarlata hablando con la pequeña niña, parecía tan animado a pesar de que la cadena estaba brillando. ¿Acaso no debería estar muriéndose de dolor en ese instante?

Removió inquieto su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas en las que estaba pensado, Yamu y él se adelantaron al lugar de los hechos, era justo entre las últimas casas donde la arena del mar comenzaba y luego la barrera cubría las costas: invisible para los humanos pero no para él, frunció el ceño con dolor luego de haber cargado a la niña en sus brazos ese pequeño trayecto; estaba debilitándose y no podía permitirlo ahora que había una razón para utilizar sus poderes.

—Aquí es donde aparecieron las quinientas personas. —Judar giró la vista al rey que hablaba y Yamu que veía la barrera—. Como Yamu y los magos del reino no sabían de dónde provenía la enfermedad, murieron sin remedio.

—¿Enfermedad?

—Sí, murieron por una enfermedad desconocida, lo descubrimos en el momento que Yamu nos mostró los hechos y luego el rukh negro cortó la visión.

—No mencionaste eso en la audiencia de Kouen.

Sinbad sólo se encogió de hombros.

_Mentiras…_

Judar chasqueó la lengua completamente fastidiado por la resuelta actitud del rey y se limitó a caminar a las orillas del mar aún con la infante en brazos que no dejaba de decir que tenía un lindo cabello, le dio una sonrisa suave antes de observar los barcos pesqueros que anclaban a unos metros más allá de la barrera. Llegó un momento en el que tuvo que bajar a la niña de sus brazos por que el dolor en las extremidades fue demasiado, estaba lo suficientemente débil como para tener que valerse sólo con sus pies. Entonces las preguntas acudieron a su mente y buscó una respuesta que parecía no estar allí.

—_Joder con ésta porquería…_

Arisco, no hizo más que dar un pequeño saltito usando la magia de levitación y recorrió un pequeño tramo de la barrera antes de que sintiera un vértigo extraño y unas náuseas tremendas. Esto no se sosegó hasta que allí, a unos metros de donde ellos estaban observó una falla visible, ésta conectaba con el mar mientras goteaba, recordó el momento cuando él entró en Sindria burlando la barrera, se veía exactamente igual que el hechizo que había conjurando él mismo. En un impulso quiso acercarse pero la vista se le nubló y se tambaleó por el aire, entonces le señaló el lugar a Sinbad quien le llamaba desde abajo y fue en ese momento que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza por el dolor en su abdomen, no se dio cuenta en qué momento estaba cayendo… caía por un negro pozo sin fondo intentando alzar los brazos para utilizar la magia de levitación, pero el azote de la arena blanca en su espalda le regresó a la realidad junto a una arcada que le sacudió con tanta fuerza que se irguió; de su boca brotó un cúmulo de sangre que cayó en la arena.

—¡Judar!

La voz le hizo girar a donde Sinbad se acercaba con una expresión de extrañeza y evidente miedo hacia él, aunque no pudo verle por más de unos segundos cuando una nueva arcada le sacudió e hincado allí en la arena como se encontraba volvió a vomitar otro cúmulo de sangre viscosa y el dolor en su región abdominal no cesó, Yamu se acercó a él, observándolo cuando una luz azul salió de su báculo y él la detuvo con una mano temblorosa, negó a las acciones de la chica y Sinbad le puso una mano en la espalda. —No sabes de dónde proviene la magia, es inútil que te esfuerces… —tosió un poco sacando los últimos trozos de sangre de su boca y con la misma mano le señaló el aparente daño del círculo mágico—. Hay una falla justo allí.

—Onee-sama…

Judar giró a observar a la niña con sus ojos escarlata abiertos grandemente, la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar por la sangre de la arena. El peli-negro negó con la cabeza y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano, mientras le sonreía al reflejo de Hakuryuu en esos ojos azules llenos de miedo, llenos de tristeza. Le dijo que estaba bien y luego giró su vista a Sinbad quien no emitió palabra alguna en todo el rato, simplemente le retiró la mano de la espalda y se levantó un poco tambaleante, caminando en el sentido de la falla, Yamu giró a mirar a Sinbad negando con su cabeza.

Tanto ella como Sinbad sabían que no duraría mucho tiempo con esa cadena brillando con la misma insistencia que lo hacía.

La niña corrió a un lado de Judar hasta que se abrazó a su túnica y el magi oscuro le acarició los cabellos. El peli-negro se tomó el abdomen con la otra mano pues el dolor le impedía respirar bien, la cadena estaba exprimiendo sus órganos vitales, llegaría un momento en el que su cuerpo físico no lo resistiría. Y el miedo por la oscuridad se volvió miedo a la muerte en su mente. Negó con la cabeza poniéndose en cuclillas contra la barrera, la tocó unos momentos y la magia viscosa se movió en sus dedos hasta que algo brilló.

Tres rukh negros salieron del mar y el magi oscuro los observó completamente impactado. —Sinbad… —llamó al rey sin retirar la vista de donde los rukh habían salido y cuando la maga se acercó junto al rey, Judar el indicó que observara el lugar: un rukh negro salió de entre los golpeteos del mar con la arena, la maga giró a ver al magi con los ojos desorbitados y Judar asintió en silencio—. El agua está contaminada.

—¡¿Eso es posible?!

Pero Judar no respondió al grito de la maga, por el contrario observó a los barcos pesqueros que anclaban cerca de la costa e intentó atar cabos en su mente, se giró a ambos y se preguntó si podía ser el alga marina o el agua misma: —¿Aquí se come mucho pescado? —Sinbad rió bajito, burlándose de manera casi educada por la pregunta de Judar.

—Es el principal alimento además del cerdo o las frutas.

Judar lo comprendió todo en ese instante. Entonces les señaló a ambos la falla de nueva cuenta y luego a los barcos pesqueros. —Si el agua sigue contaminada, es posible que haya sido el pescado de consumo el que haya tenido el rukh negro, no es de cuando Kougyoku lanzó su poderoso ataque y desvió la pudrición del mar, esto es reciente, la falla puede ser producto de la vez que quebré yo la barrera y tarda un poco en restaurarse. No es culpa de los magos del reino, mantener una barrera así utiliza mucho magoi y es posible que se cansen y por lo tanto algo logre colarse.

—Todo el pueblo come pescado ¿Es posible que todo el pueblo pueda morir?

Silencio.

El magi oscuro barajeó las posibilidades en su mente ¿Por qué sólo quinientas personas de todo el pueblo? Debía haber un patrón entre toda la gente que había muerto por eso. —¿Quiénes vivían en ésta zona del reino? —miró a Sinbad pensarlo por unos segundos antes de que abriera los ojos de manera grande porque las palabras cobraron sentido en su mente.

—¡Había llegado un grupo de personas de Balbadd tres noches antes de la masacre! Eran el último grupo de personas que habían intentado tomar por esclavos en Kou y pidieron asilo aquí como muestra de agradecimiento, se les alojó en ésta zona de manera provisional para que comenzaran sus trabajos...

La comisura derecha de los labios de Judar se alzó en son de burla antes de acariciar la mejilla de la niña y luego mover su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera negativa, intentando no reír. —El gran rey de los siete mares… ¿Sabías que hasta tú puedes equivocarte?

Sinbad no lo comprendió y Judar le cubrió los oídos a la niña que entretenida jugaba con su cabello: —Eres un idiota, la gente de Balbadd muere de odio y tristeza a diario por que perdieron a su familia una vez, lo perdieron todo y ahora que hay sol en esa república buscan rehacer su vida. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hace el rukh negro en los corazones que han caído en la depravación? —el silencio de Yamu y el rey era tan denso que Judar acrecentó su sonrisa—. Si las personas vivían con rencores y oscuridad en su corazón, es probable que el rukh negro haya intentado acoplarse en ellos pero como no son personas que manejen la magia o que por el contrario, hayan adquirido grandes cantidades de ruhk, tuvieron el mismo destino trágico que ese Djinn de nombre Kassim.

La mirada del magi oscuro pareció afilarse con cada palabra venenosa que salía de sus labios hasta que la cadena volvió a brillar y sus brazos temblaron por el dolor en su cuerpo.

—¿Y por qué hasta ahora, justamente con tu cadena y las ordenes de Kouen?

Judar apretó los puños por la insinuación, luego volvió a abrirlos para tapar los oídos de la pequeña.

—No me culpes por una masacre que tú mismo creaste. Dejaste que personas desconocidas y con corazones rotos entraran a tu armonioso pueblo lleno de gente viva y alegre, felices con su vida. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir pisoteado y con recuerdos que te persiguen por las noches como sombras horrorosas ¿Sabes por qué hay rukh negro en tus aguas, gran rey de los siete mares?

—Dímelo tú, oráculo del imperio Kou.

De nuevo ese ardor candoroso dentro de su cuerpo.

—Van a derrocarte, Sinbad… Toda la avaricia que se ha formado en tu corazón no terminará sino siendo tu destrucción. Terminarán contigo y con tu reino de manera torturosa hasta que seas esclavo de las acciones y palabras de alguien más… Han comenzado por una pequeña parte de tu pueblo, saben dónde golpearte para que te tambalees…

Sinbad guardó silencio con la mirada afilada ¿Cómo fue que llegó a creer que ayudar a Judar sería una buena idea? De ninguna manera. Eso no podía ser bueno ni aunque se esforzara por creer que el magi oscuro era una víctima de las circunstancias y no alguien que había forjado su propio destino. No es que no lo supiera, es que era difícil de creer con esa personalidad tan horrible que el menor tenía.

—¿Cómo hacemos para evitar que esto siga propagándose?

Judar observó a Yamu unos segundos y le destapó los oídos a la pequeña infante que le jaló de la túnica para llamar su atención: Judar le pidió que esperara unos segundos antes de volver su atención a la maga. —Dile al rukh que refuercen la barrera de ese lado y has un sello contra la magia. Combínalo y cuando lo hagas ponlo en práctica: que uno de los barcos pase con el pescado, es un destello plateado el que debe de salir, es como neutralizarlo y erradicarlo.

—¿Y si no lo es?

Porque era obvio que Sinbad no iba a creerle nada más porque sí, gracias.

—Escucha, no hago esto por que estés considerando la idea de tenerme como tu magi, ni siquiera me importa si lo quieres o no. —Judar comenzó por allí, observando la sorpresa de Yamu al escucharlo—. Ah~ de manera que no se los habías dicho ¿Verdad? A mi no me importa si quieren atacar a tu mugriento reino o alguien quiere comenzar una guerra, hablando solamente todo es demasiado aburrido pero tú eres mío. Si alguien más intenta asesinarte, yo me encargaré de ellos para finalmente acabar contigo, Sinbad.

Y Judar tomó a la niña en brazos de nueva cuenta, dándole un empujón a Sinbad para pasar a su lado en dirección al palacio.

* * *

><p>El sol estaba en su punto más alto.<p>

El calor era abrasador para ser sinceros y Judar creía nunca haber pasado tanto bochorno bajo la ropa. Las planicies de Kou siempre eran nubladas o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo y a él le gustaba ese clima aunque casi no hubiera rayos del sol ¿Sería cosa de Sindria? ¿Qué el calor fuera tan abrasivo y desbordante? Como si el sol les acariciara los párpados o quisiera quemarles la piel. Un par de horas atrás había terminado por escuchar las disculpas de Sinbad acerca de su comportamiento en las costas, Judar casi escupió el agua cuando le escuchó.

No recordaba bien sus palabras pero lo poco que le había dicho, era que no es que no agradeciera su ayuda, sino que considerar tenerlo como su magi no era algo que fuera a solucionarse de la noche a la mañana. Sí, sí, Judar ya había escuchado ese en el pasado y francamente había dejado de insistir; se dio cuenta tarde que ser magi del reino de Sindria sería demasiado aburrido. No había nadie que quisiera enfrentarse realmente a la Alianza de los Siete Mares: _No invadir y no ser invadidos_, culpa de Judar, por no leer entre líneas los emblemas del reino.

—Nee, onee-sama~ ¿A ti te agrada el rey Sinbad?

—¿Ah?

Mientras se deshacía la larga trenza, Judar giró a ver a la niña con los ojos desorbitados y una mueca de extrañeza en el rostro. La pequeña de nombre Yibo le repitió la pregunta y ella terminó por desanudarle el peinado. Judar bajó la cabeza unos segundos quedándose allí sentado en uno de los balcones de la torre Morada Leo, cerca de la oficina de Sinbad. ¿El peli-morado realmente le agradaba?

—Quién sabe…

Fue su respuesta luego de encogerse de hombros, no es que no le agradara, es sólo que después de tanto tiempo de aparente persecución Sinbad había dejado de tener ese encanto que él buscaba. No pensaba en guerra de la misma manera que Kouen lo hacía por ejemplo; era demasiado pasivo para el gusto de Judar aunque su poder fuera mayor al de cualquier humano. Bueno ¿Cuál era el punto de tenerlo sino para atacar, entonces? La primera vez que lo notó fue cuando invadió su tierra y terminó con la barrera, Judar casi había soñado con que ese día llegara, pensó que si lo provocaba hablando de las cosas de su pasado Sinbad le atacaría luego de su sangrienta carcajada, y no fue así...

Judar en ese momento pensó que sería misericordia; de esa que es fea y ofensiva.

La segunda vez pudo notarlo en la audiencia de Kouen cuando comenzó a escupir sangre, pudo saberlo por los ojos de Sinbad: la misericordia tenía todo que ver con la lástima y a Judar lo encegueció la furia contra el emperador de Kou. Pensó en utilizar a Sinbad haciéndose víctima de las circunstancias para que éste declarara la guerra a Kou, pero entonces el rey abrió la boca y parecía que las ideas o planes abandonaron su cabeza:

_Quizás estoy considerando la idea de tenerte como mi magi._

El cabello de Judar se extendió como una cortina azabache sobre los azulejos y alfombrados del balcón real; Yibo entretenida tejía pequeñas y delgadas trenzas en esa cortina oscura como las que Kouha tenía en el flequillo, a Judar le gustaba sentir las delicadas caricias a su cabello, del otro lado cuando giró la cabeza pudo observar a Sinbad hablando con ese albino que parecía una sanguijuela y el fanalis alto de mirada intimidante. ¿Podría estar algún día junto a ellos tres? Nunca fue especialmente soñador, ni cuando su rukh era blanco, y prefería no hacerse ilusiones al respecto de nada: a la larga la mente era el tormento que hundía a los hombres en maldiciones.

Qué irónico porque la vida se lo pagó.

—¡Mi rey, una criatura del sur se dirige a los barcos pesqueros!

El magi oscuro alzó la vista interesado, clavando su fiera mirada en Sinbad quien observaba con atención el mar que se movía con un poco más de insistencia de la necesaria y como si le hubiera mandado llamar, una gran criatura alargada con tres cabeza acabó con uno de los barcos pesqueros lejano de la costa. El brillo en los ojos de Judar pareció volver cuando observó esa criatura tan despampanante causar destrucción. Su mente pareció correr a grandes velocidades maquinando un plan ¿Y si hacía alarde de sus poderes, Sinbad seguiría considerándolo? Casi no tenía magoi, pero era suficiente para poder acabar con la bestia de tres cabezas.

—¡Sharkkan, Yam…!

—¡Oye, Sinbad! Yo me haré cargo de él~

Ja'far fue el primero en girar a mirar al magi oscuro que se levantó de su lugar, Yibo lo observó y Judar dijo algo que Ja'far no alcanzó a escuchar. Luego miró a Sinbad asentir a las palabras de Judar y éste comenzar a flotar en busca de la bestia sureña. —¡Sin! ¿Qué estás tramando?

Sinbad guardó silencio con la mirada afilada puesta en el magi oscuro y la cadena que parecía brillar hasta cegarlos.

—Se está esforzando…

—¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Judar? ¿Por qué se esforzaría por nosotros?

—Estoy considerándolo como mi magi.

—El idiota de los siete mares…

Ja'far estuvo de acuerdo con Masrur cuando le escuchó hablar.

—Ja'far, ve a matarlo.

Ja'far miró a su rey, con una mueca de extrañeza: —¿A cuál de los dos?

Judar llamó la atención de la bestia para que los barcos pudieran llegar a la barrera y allí, él mismo comprobó el destello de los pescados luego de atravesar el sello anti magia. Orgulloso de sí mismo como siempre se esforzó en serio por dar un buen espectáculo: Morgiana le había hablado de ellos, la primera vez que ella pisó las tierras de Sinbad y vio esos espectáculos quedó maravillada. ¿Quedaría entonces, Sinbad maravillado de la misma manera? Se tambaleó por dos segundos, antes de con su varita lanzar tres estacas de hielo, dos se impactaron en las cabezas de los lados de la criatura y la tercera no alcanzó a llegar por que no dio la indicación con la suficiente fuerza, estaba por perder la consciencia.

—Oye, estoy aquí, estúpido.

—No creas ni por un momento que fallé, niño.

Ja'far le miró trabando los dientes luego de invocar su contenedor familiar y hacer que los rayos le impulsaran hasta la bestia. Judar gruñó bajo cuando le vio cortar una de las cabezas con el hielo incrustado: uno de esos chistosos hilos que tenía el albino (y que ahora parecían dragones) le rasgaron parte de la túnica aunque se quedó en silencio porque ambos se atacarían con la misma fiereza. Condescendiente con su aparente rival le brindó levitación a partir de su propio magoi y las venas de su cuello comenzaron a saltarse, junto con las de sus brazos y pecho aunque nadie lo notó.

Sinbad observó con la mirada ensombrecida a ambos atacar al animal y fingir que se llevaban de maravilla peleando en equipo. Pudo notar las venas saltadas en la inmaculada piel de Judar, aunque sólo las del cuello y el largo cabello negro ondearse mientras volaba de manera lenta hasta la bestia: Masrur conocía esa mirada excitada que Sinbad tenía, algo estaba tramando y no era nada bueno para el magi oscuro, en silencio se retiró quedándose a un lado de Drakon quien comentó jamás haber visto a Ja'far pelear de aquélla manera, Pisti junto a Yamu alabaron el hermoso cabello de Judar y Sinbad no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

La mente del oji-ámbar seguía maquinando: ¿A dónde quería llegar Judar? ¿Por qué hacía que Ja'far levitara a costa de su propia integridad física? La respuesta parecía estar allí, donde la túnica de Judar se alzaba por el impulso del aire y le descubría las piernas con músculos suaves, imaginaba que eran más suaves que el abdomen esculpido, o donde las largas mangas descubrían los brazos con las venas saltadas; allí, donde la cadena brillaba y Judar jadeaba probablemente de dolor pero no se rendía, donde la sangre abandonaba sus tobillos.

—Oye, oráculo de Kou, tenemos que trozar ese monstruo para los habitantes del reino.

Judar escuchó a Ja'far y una sonrisa socarrona se asomó por sus labios, respirando de manera errática por el cansancio: —Como dudo que tus hilitos puedan asesinarlo, tú lo cortarás, no te preocupes que yo me aseguro de que no se coma tu cabeza.

Algo dentro de Ja'far pareció encenderse y una de sus cuchillas guiada por el puro impulso de asesinar a quien estaba frente a él, se enredó en el cuello del magi oscuro quien no se movió o se tensó, de hecho, no hizo ruido alguno cuando la cuchilla apretó más de la cuenta e impidió el paso del aire con regularidad, Ja'far se acercó a él con sigilo, como un animal salvaje que caza a su presa: —No representas amenaza alguna, Judar… No me provoques. —la mirada del albino se afiló en un punto que Judar sólo sonrió de manera desdeñosa—. Tiraré de esa cadena hasta que no puedas levantarte y te ahorcaré hasta que me ruegues por tu miserable vida…

—Thalg al salos…

La sonrisa de Judar fue confiada y notoria cuando la gran estaca de hielo perforó la cabeza central de la bestia y ésta se tambaleó a los lados con un rugido que ensordeció a casi toda la población. Ja'far trabó los dientes con la rabia acumulada y esa misma rabia fue la que impulsó las cuchillas pero ésta vez llegó a la bestia, sus cuchillas se enredaron por cada extremidad, cuello y cabeza de la bestia; utilizando el contenedor familiar tiró de ellas hasta que le destazó en trozos desiguales pero cortados de manera estética. Sharkkan preparó una especie de manto en la arena, donde fueron colocando los trozos de la bestia, la gente aplaudió y silbó en algarabía.

Judar escuchó las voces distantes, algo cayó sobre su túnica y cuando quiso darse cuenta la vista se le nubló, Ja'far dejó de levitar sin entender el por qué hasta que los presentes observaron la sangre escapar de los oídos, labios, nariz y ojos del magi oscuro. El grito de Sinbad y la prisa de Yamu por que dejara de utilizar su magoi y extralimitar su cuerpo le hicieron cerrar los ojos con soñolencia. Su cabello oscuro le envolvió como un manto negro y de repente se encontró resguardado en el útero materno: lleno de sangre marchita y linfocitos caducados. El impacto de su espalda contra el agua no lo sintió, tampoco le importó ahogarse por unos segundos por que el dolor, el horror y los temblores de su cuerpo se sosegaron como si el agua le arrullara ¿Le saludarían de lejos su madre y su padre? Judar no lo sabría aún por que algo le jaló a la superficie de nuevo aunque no abrió los ojos, tampoco se preocupó por escupir la sangre o el agua salada que se le acumuló en la boca.

—¡Judar-kun!

El peli-negro estaba tan cansado que le dolía incluso escuchar. Morgiana lo dejó tendido sobre la arena mojada, Sinbad y Yamuhaira fueron los primeros en llegar a su lado junto con Aladdin y Alíbabá. Cuando su barco había arribado a la costa se encontraron con el espectáculo y junto a Morgiana habían observado todo hasta que la fanalis se lanzó en picada al mar por el magi. La peli-rosa le quitó el cabello de la cara a Judar pero éste se irguió por una arcada que le azotó el estómago e hizo que comenzara a vomitar otra vez. Ésta vez no podía parar, tosía unos segundos y seguía vomitando con los temblores expandiéndose por su cuerpo, toda la sangre caía en cúmulos, coagulada.

—¡Basta!

Alíbabá tuvo el impulso de gritar aquello cuando vio la cadena brillar y ser jalada por la nada en el aire, los ojos de Judar casi se salieron de su órbita y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, ojos y oídos de la misma manera. Todo ardió dentro de él y su garganta lastimada expulsó un trozo de carne interna. Las alertan en la cabeza de todos se encendieron mientras Sinbad tomó de la cadena e intentó quebrarla. Morgiana negó con la cabeza aterrada. —¡Señor Sinbad, no lo haga! ¡No hay manera de quitar la cadena sin lastimarlo a él!

Aladdin observó con los ojos acuosos a Judar convulsionándose mientras expulsaba más sangre de la que creía haber visto jamás e incapaz de mantenerse callado optó por lo primero que se le ocurrió: —¡Sabiduría de Salomón!

Tomó la mano de Morgiana y entonces ambos cayeron inconscientes a un lado de Judar quien al caer fue sostenido por Sinbad en sus piernas. Apoyó la cabeza del magi oscuro sobre sus rodillas mientras Yamu se quedaba a su lado y Masrur junto a Ja'far detrás de su rey observaron aterrados igual que Alíbabá el poder tan oscuro de esa cadena.

_Frío, todo era frío dentro de él._

_Hubo un par de risas saliendo de la nada que hicieron que Morgiana girara la cabeza dentro de aquél recinto de torres enormes, todo era rojo con negro y dorado. No había luz más que la que desprendía el báculo de Aladdin y se pegó a él, un poco temerosa de perderse en esa vacía oscuridad si le soltaba. _—_¿Aladdin…?_

—_Es el interior de la mente de Judar-kun, Mor-san…_

_Morgiana giró el rostro hasta un gran ventanal mientras descendían: la escena se repetía con insistencia, eran un hombre y una mujer de cabellos largos y azabache frente a una cuna de mimbre, ambos eran asesinados de forma brutal frente al bebé que lloraba por el ruido de la alcoba. Morgiana observó aterrada la sangrienta escena y luego miró a Aladdin quien al descender veía por otro ventanal a un pequeño niño de cabello largo, lloraba en una sala oscura y fría completamente solo… solo…_

_—Eres un niño que ha nacido sin suerte._

_Rukh blancos aparecieron frente a él pero éstos fueron transformándose hasta volverse completamente oscuros y las risas resbalaron por el recinto, un escalofrío les recorrió la médula a ambos al tocar el piso firme y encontrarse con un camino dirigido por una escalera de mármol escarlata. Aladdin dudó unos segundos pero fue Morgiana quien encabezó la lucha. _

—_Nosotros hemos asesinado a tus padres…_

—_Entre más larga sea tu trenza mejor magi serás… Eso es lo que te ha dicho ese hombre ¿Verdad?_

_Las manos acariciaban de manera impúdica la trenza del chico hasta que la jalaban, el dolor de su cabeza era palpable y terminaban por tirarlo en el piso hasta que podían patearle mientras otros le acariciaban el cabello aún: —No debes cortarlo, o lastimaremos a Kougyoku y Hakuryuu…_

_Los ojos de Aladdin se abrieron grandemente y Morgiana se quedó en posición de ataque cuando las palabras le acariciaron los oídos como si las palabras fueran dirigidas a ella. Era una pesadilla, una pesadilla que le perseguía día y noche ¿Judar podía en serio vivr atormentado con todos esos fantasmas y noches infaustas? _

—_Nosotros te usaremos…_

_Aladdin giró la mirada completamente horrorizado a las imágenes que paseaban sobre ellos, las torturas, los azotes, la sangre corriendo viscosa, las palabras hirientes, los llantos, los gritos, la desesperación. _

—_¡B-Bbasta! Me-me estás lastimando…!_

_Aladdin observó con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo tembloroso a Judar ser azotado contra una pared húmeda en lo que parecía ser un calabozo. La cadena atrapó su cuello y le impidió respirar con regularidad. Aunque forcejeaba los hombres le agarraban con firmeza y le sumían en esos campos de luz negra que utilizaban en la organización…_

_La organización…_

_Todo pareció cobrar sentido en la mente de Aladdin._

_Siguieron descendiendo mientras escuchaban a Judar gemir de dolor entre las paredes, los gritos y los sollozos parecían correr por las paredes como sangre viscosa resbalando por canales de agua y al llegar un poco más abajo Morgiana no lo soportó más cuando tuvo que cubrirse los ojos:_

_El horror y las sombras se manifestaron frente a ellos cuando observaron a Judar colgado de sus tobillos con espinas, no eran espinas normales y lo sabían por el destello morado que éstas desprendían, el látigo azotaba la carne de las piernas del magi mientras éste lloraba con fuerza por el dolor en sus extremidades, del otro lado, la cadena estaba agarrada del suelo pero las espinas lo alzaban en el aire de manera que era jalada y desprendía su brillo plateado._

—_Gyokuen-sama… ¿La cadena realmente servirá?_

—_Por supuesto que servirá… Absorberá todo el magoi para llevarlo a Padre… ¿No les parece maravilloso? Tanto magoi, tanto... TANTO._

_Aladdin movió la cabeza de manera frenética cuando un torrente de sangre le cayó en la cabeza y la risa de Gyokuen le perforó los oídos. Aterrado miró de dónde provenía la sangre y allí estaba Judar, se limpió la sangre del rostro y lo observó siendo masacrado, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse de nueva cuenta hasta que fue imposible contener las lágrimas y observó el cuerpo del magi oscuro ser ultrajado. __Uno a uno los miembros de la organización introducían sus miembros en la cavidad anal de Judar o en su boca, tendido en el suelo más incosciente que cuerdo, no tuvo sosiego para su carne mallugada por los azotes. Había infección en sus piernas y la sangre se secaba en el encarnado que parecía gangrenarse, los ojos oscurecidos por los hematomas y los gritos... los gritos junto a la cadena que era jalada por él… él, el que reía disfrutando de ver aquélla atrocidad._

_Kouen Ren._

_Aladdin se armó de valor llorando como se encontraba y guió a Morgiana escaleras abajo quien se cubría los oídos con insistencia para no escuchar los gritos de Judar ni las risas de esas personas enfermas. Al final de esa escalerilla de mármol que parecía no tener fin una pequeña ave de rukh blanco apareció y Aladdin fue guiado por ella… ¿Sería Judal, pidiendo perdón por un destino que no pidió? Entonces la respuestas llegaron a sus ojos cuando se encontró con el magi oscuro tendido sobre una estrella de ocho puntas al final de la escalerilla: la sangre llenaba el piso y su cuerpo, la carne de las piernas estaba rósea por la ausencia de la piel; completamente desnudo Aladdin observó los hilos de semen y sangre que emanaban del canal anal del magi así como de su boca. Los ojos rojos no tenían brillo, no había movimiento alguno y cuando se acercaron completamente asustados Aladdin gritó su nombre._

¿Por qué te levantas? ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Por Sinbad, por el mundo? Escucha: un día Kougyoku y Hakuryuu te traicionarán. Y el amor por el mundo se convertirá en odio. Y tú mismo lo sabes, Sinbad y la gente de tu pueblo ya te traicionaron una vez, y su amor sólo te dejó odio. Eres igual que yo. El odio aumentará y el sufrimiento te cambiará, incluso ahora te espera más sufrimiento. Entonces ¿Cómo puedes decir que no cambiarás? Tus amigos pueden traicionarte de nuevo, no sabes si tu pueblo entrará de nuevo en guerra, tampoco sabes si ganarás: No tiene sentido seguir luchando por éste mundo. Un día acabará, entonces ¿Por qué seguir luchando?

_**¿Puedo rendirme?**_

_Aladdin se asustó de escuchar aquéllas palabras salidas de la consciencia cansada del magi oscuro. El peli-azul negó y le dijo que le prohibía rendirse._

_**¿Puedo dejar de luchar?**_

_Aladdin volvió a negar con la cabeza con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos una y otra vez._

_**No sé dónde están Kougyoku ni Hakuryuu…**_

_Aladdin le prometió encontrarlos._

_**¿Sinbad creerá que soy mala persona?**_

_Aladdin se quedó callado ésta vez pero negó con su cabeza de manera frenética otra vez, Judar era todo menos una mala persona, era una víctima de su destino y de una organización que lo utilizaba sólo para sus propios fines ruines y despreciables._

_**¿El mundo me ha abandonado?**_

_Ésta vez fue Morgiana quien le dio un rotundo no, uno cargado de los propios fantasmas de su pasado sin sol, de sus propias vivencias fúnebres y la mirada hostil que su amo le lanzó una vez, las pisadas, los golpes, los escupitajos a su rostro, todo, todo… Morgiana sabía lo que era querer rendirse y quedarse condenado a una vida que no quería, lo sabía hasta que un día volvió a tener a su sol…_

_Lo supo porque ella en un tiempo tuvo las mismas cadenas y los mismos azotes que Judar, por eso le prohibió rendirse y dejar que el mundo le abandonara._

_**¿Hay un lugar para mí en éste mundo…?**_

_Aladdin gritó un sí enérgico que desquebrajó la oscuridad del frío piso donde Judar estaba, le repitió que no era una mala persona, que encontrarían una solución y luego todo volvió a hacerse oscuro._

El peli-azul se irguió de golpe sobre la arena con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas al igual que Morgiana, todos les observaron en silencio pero Judar no despertó, Alíbabá exigió una respuesta que el magi no le dio, todos siguieron guardando silencio hasta que, Aladdin aterrado de la visión del interior del magi oscuro giró su mirada con necesidad a Sinbad y con voz fuerte, le gritó:

—¡Tienen que quitarle esa cadena!

* * *

><p>Cuando Judar despertó esa noche el dolor en su cuerpo fue tanto que no se levantó de manera inmediata aunque tuvo miedo de su propia condición. Estaba sobre esa suave cama de plumas de ganso con algunas mantas cubriéndole. La trenza había dejado de existir en su cabeza pero no le importó. Parecía ser un peso menos para su cabeza, un suspiro escapó de sus labios curtidos y cuando llevó una mano a su cuello se dio cuenta de que la cadena seguía allí.<p>

Sentía los músculos engarrotados y eso no le gustaba; era una persona muy activa y odiaba quedarse en una sola posición de manera perezosa por mucho tiempo. Dispuesto y como si la vitalidad le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo aunque no fuera así se levantó de la cama y se alisó la nueva túnica, supuso que la otra quedó manchada de sangre. Ruidos extraños llegaron de fuera pero los ignoró para caminar fuera de la habitación más esto fue impedido por chocar contra alguien. Allí tan alto como era, Sinbad sostuvo a Judar por los hombros quizá por el puro instinto de protección, lo había visto tan débil últimamente que creía apenas le rozara el aire se caería y fragmentaría en mil pedazos. —¿A dónde vas?

—Es obvio que a ver por qué hay tanto escándalo.

Sí, Judar ya estaba perfecto.

Sinbad se preguntó si sería buena idea que no guardara más reposo, insistirle no serviría de nada, al menos si estaba fuera habría personas que estarían al pendiente de él por un rato, el sueño le vencería, estaba seguro de ello puesto que no tenía tanto poder ya. —Estamos celebrando la fiesta de Mahrajan.

Judar lo miró con una ceja enarcada pidiendo una explicación. Sinbad le pidió que pasara y ambos caminaron por el pasillo. Bbajo las luces de las lámparas de petróleo el rey observó esa cascada azabache que el menor tenía por cabello, las tres trenzas que se hilaban de manera seguida, unidas por un pequeño listón para que no fueran a deshacerse y la piel del chico, un poco sucia por la sangre y el descuido de su portador. Supuso que el chico tendría otras cosas en la cabeza más importantes en qué pensar que un baño. —Se trata de una fiesta que se da cada vez que una de las bestias como la que asesinaste hoy, se acerca a las costas, disfrutamos de un festín completo, hay danzas, juegos para las personas y música.

Judar se quedó callado mientras bajaban la escalera y llegaban al final del palacio, la brisa salada y fresca de la noche le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sinbad le guió por los escaparetes del reino, las tarimas con bellas bailarinas que danzaban moviendo la cadera de manera magistral y luego el ojí-ámbar volvió a subir a una tarima que conducía al otro extremo de un palacio con un balcón muy hermoso con detalles azules y dorados, le extendió una mano que Judar rechazó y subió por su propia cuenta. Allí arriba pudo observar a varios conocidos en las mesas, Morgiana comía un pan de consistencia suave, el peli-gris de piel morena y el candidato a rey del enano hacían una competencia de comida y el enano pervertido…

Bueno, él estaba manoseando los pechos de una chica. Judar lo miró con una ceja enarcada en un mutis tremendo hasta que la voz gruesa y potente de Sinbad le llenó los oídos y pareció endulzar el aire… Esa voz…

Había soñado tantas veces con esa voz aunque se negara a aceptarlo. La había anhelado en sueños, como si quisiera escucharlo pedirle que fuera su magi. —¡Familia! Nada es más hermoso que estar en Sindria, nada es más hermoso que tener a camaradas como mis generales dignos de confianza, un pueblo próspero, trabajador y fuerte. Ésta noche celebramos otra cosecha, la segunda de éste año y ésta vez se lo debemos a mi general Ja'far y mi candidato a magi: Judar.

El grito del pueblo por la aparente gran noticia evitó que se escuchara la taza de café de Ja'far quebrarse y los huesos de la carne que Alíbabá y Sharkkan roían, caer a los platos, incluso Aladdin dejó de tocar los pechos de la fémina ante el grito. Cuando Ja'far tan diplomático y neutral que era caminó al frente junto a Sinbad, éste dio un empujón al magi oscuro para que hiciera lo mismo que Ja'far, el albino sonrió un par de segundos y dio un saludo a la gente tomando un cáliz lleno de vino del cuál no bebió pero con el que brindó. Los aplausos y los elogios a su persona abrumaron a Judar tanto que no hizo más que trastabillar luego de dar dos pasos atrás con el cerebro lleno de lamentaciones, los monstruos de su cabeza destruyendo las murallas y el dolor rebanándole en dos.

_No pertenecía a ese mundo._

No hizo ningún escándalo pero se retiró de allí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que Morgiana se decidió y le siguió.

**I.**

La noche estaba en su punto más alto, la música y el risueño alcohol eran lo que reinaba en aquélla noche de paz y armonía. Las familias habían sido llamadas para una audiencia y se explicó el por qué las personas murieron, no es que superaran las pérdidas, pero lo entendieron como comprendían cada una de las palabras que Sinbad se encargaba de dar para endulzar sus oídos. Y hablando del rey de Sindria, éste divertido entre su montón de chicas bellísimas se sentó en una mesa cercana al vino. Masrur bailaba con una bella doncella mientras Ja'far intentaba hablar de los asuntos de Balbadd con un ebrio Alíbabá que sólo lloraba en la mesa.

Hacía bastante rato, había visto a Judar junto a Aladdin, tomando nervioso un durazno de una cesta de mimbre de una de las miles de mesas de la fiesta. Judar degustaba de la fruta con una devoción que le pareció casi pecaminosa, no es que realmente le estuviera poniendo atención al relieve de los labios del magi oscuro o del néctar que había perlado los voluptuosos trozos de carne róseos, no es que la sangre se hubiera acumulado en su rostro luego de quedarse observando cuando comía más de tres duraznos. No es que lo haya disfrutado, es que Aladdin no lo dejó seguir observando cuando ya estaba manoseando los pechos de Yamu y Judar le jaló una oreja por ser tan sucio… Esa era la inocencia que le gustaba de él, esa seriedad y blancura.

Luego de ese incidente Morgiana había jalado al peli-negro y Sinbad los perdió de vista.

Un par de horas más tarde los ojos ámbar se encontraron con Judar nuevamente: un cabello azabache cayendo como una cascada y un atuendo en color negro con adornos rojos, el cáliz con vino casi se le caía de las manos. Judar caminaba con una túnica muy parecida a la que él le había dado excepto que ésta tenía el cuello y las mangas rojas, tan rojas como los rubíes que Judar tenía por ojos. La tela era de un color negro un poco más opaco que el cabello de Judar, las trenzas estaban bien hiladas sobre las hebras y la túnica estaba tan descuidada como la de Sharkkan, los hombros descubiertos y unida al cuello por unos listones del mismo material que formaban una gargantilla, una que disimulaba la horrible cadena que el magi tenía. Sus ojos volvieron a tener ese tinte púrpura sobre los párpados, la piel parecía relucir bajo el fuego y la luz de la luna.

Decir que estaba babeando era poco.

Tuvo el impulso de levantarse para observarlo mejor pero lo observó bailar con Morgiana sobre una de las tarimas y mover las caderas… Era un movimiento lento y algo decía Judar (algo que no podía escuchar bien) acerca que de esa manera lograba desentumir los músculos. Movía el pie con los tobillos vendados y la cadera se movía, si hasta creía ver el hueso de la cadera moverse bajo la tela holgada. Judar estaba moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro junto a la fanalis:

Moviendo las caderas.

Moviendo las jodidas caderas…

¿Qué clase de monstruo había creado Morgiana?

El aire casi se le fue del cuerpo cuando le escuchó reír, la risa, esa risa melodiosa y contagiada de felicidad.

Judar estaba feliz…

Judar tenía una cadena pero no le importaba: movía las caderas sudoroso, bailaba junto a Morgiana y reía, era feliz por eso.

La peli-rosa reía a su lado pero Sinbad no pudo despegar la vista del magi oscuro, sino lo conociera tanto como lo conocía, lo habría confundido con una doncella. **Joder,** sí, quería confundirlo con una doncella aunque le costara la vida si el magi se enteraba de aquello. Judar ayudó a la fanalis a bajar de la tarima y luego caminaron hacia donde estaban ellos y Sinbad no disimuló su mirada ennegrecida por la excitación con la que escudriñó de manera descarnada al magi. Cuando el rubí y el ámbar se encontraron, Morgiana ya estaba hablando con Pisti y todo pareció sumirse en un silencio absoluto.

_No me mires así, Sinbad…_

Pudo leerlo en sus ojos pero al rey de los siete mares no le importó en absoluto el temblor de Judar. Más bien pareció ser un impulso a caminar, sus pies descalzos golpearon el suelo empedrado y las doncellas se perdieron en algún lugar de la fiesta, Sinbad cruzó una pierna de manera elegante sobre la otra y volvió a tomar del vino pero ésta vez fue de golpe para soportar la visión divina frente a él. Casi deseó decirle a Judar que se sentara sobre sus piernas para ver la túnica resbalar hacia los lados.

_Es imposible no mirarte así, Judar…_

_Me aterra…_

_¿Lo hace? ¿Entonces por qué caminas hacia mi?_

Judar no lo supo.

No tuvo respuesta esa noche cuando los labios del rey de los siete mares se estrellaron contra los suyos de manera candente y todo le dio vueltas. Por un momento olvidó que era esclavo de su destino; la lengua del mayor se encargó de masajear su voluntad y derretir sus cadenas. Los brazos fuertes le envolvieron de manera posesiva y no le dejaron escapar, el sonido húmedo de la saliva haciendo colisión en sus labios lograron que el magi temblara. Judar probaba madurez y experiencia de Sinbad. Sinbad probaba inocencia e inexperiencia en el magi: así lo quería, blanco y puro. Estaba rígido dejando que él le guiara y le hizo regodearse en su mente de lobo viejo y mañoso.

Judar no supo por qué esa noche Sinbad le besó con la misma pasión que lo había hecho y sus sentidos explotaron, no supo por qué se rió cuando el beso terminó y el peli-morado le abrazó para besar uno de sus hombros, lo hizo más de cuatro veces, incluso sintió que lamió la piel y ésta se erizó hasta que Sinbad se separó. No se percataron de la mirada aliviada de Morgiana o de los fuegos artificiales que cubrieron el cielo de Sindria.

Porque cuando quisieron darse cuenta, sus labios volvieron a chocar con la misma intensidad de dos magias extremas y Judar le abrazó por el cuello hasta que se sentó en su regazo y no le importó nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizaciones milagrosas y re-ediciones milagrosas. LDKHFLG. <strong>

**Al final no reclamaron mi cabeza pero fue divertido XD**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	4. Cuarta noche: Furfur

**Advertencia: **Otro capítulo feo, ya es el último (creo) Ohtaka es mi mamá y me dijo que Koeun y Sinbad se van a pelear por Judar al final(¿?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV:<strong> _I am the dirt you create, I am your sin, I am your whore._

_**»** Whore — IN THIS MOMENT._

* * *

><p><em>Si Hakuryuu pudiera nombrar a sus pesadillas probablemente podría dormir.<em>

_Las plazas del palacio de Kou siempre le parecieron frías y hostiles desde que su madre le confesó haber acabado con su familia, el príncipe tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la realidad le golpeaba cada vez con más insistencia la cabeza, muchas veces quiso escapar por la vía fácil y terminar con los problemas que agobiaban a su ensombrecida mente; pero tales nunca los consiguió._

_Y luego conoció a Sinbad._

_Mientras caminaba entre los pisos de madera y sus pasos resonaban con insistencia bailoteando por las paredes, un quejido llegó a sus oídos y se detuvo. No era un quejido de alguien holgazaneando o uno de sus primos chillando por algo. Escurridizo terminó por entrar en la gran sala de Kouen Ren donde pasaba horas leyendo y escribiendo acerca de la historia y planes de dominación mundial._

—_K-Kou~en… me... —pero sus labios fueron cubiertos mientras las lágrimas pétreas siguieron escapando de los ojos igual que la sangre de su cuerpo. Hakuryuu se escondió tras los estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos agudizando la vista bajo la escasa iluminación de la gran sala para encontrarse con una escena un tanto retorcida:_

_El dolor del magi oscuro era palpable hasta para la piel de Hakuryuu… No había un tramo del cuerpo antes con piel nívea que no estuviera ahora cubierto por hematomas y lo que parecían ser raspones hechos por la misma madera del escritorio donde el peli-rojo mantenía atrapado al magi oscuro quien se quejaba cada vez que el otro se movía dentro de él con la fuerza que le caracterizaba. _

_¿Eran amantes?_

_Hakuryuu no lo supo sino hasta que vio el resplandor de esa cadena que ahora tenía el magi sobre el cuello que era jalada por una armella sobre el techo, acorralado entre el escritorio y el estante alto del lado izquierdo con las palmas apoyadas a manera de soporte en la mesa y los pantalones abajo, se removía de manera inquieta para liberarse de las manos de Kouen que con las uñas le rasgaba la piel hasta que los hilos de sangre le abandonaban el cuerpo por cada orificio real y recién adquirido gracias a la brutalidad de los actos._

_La corrupción fluctuaba con intensidad por la estancia mientras Hakuryuu observaba y callaba por lo que sus ojos atestiguaban ¿Eso era lo que había mencionado a Sinbad, verdad? Ahora se encontraba ligeramente confundido porque no sabía a cuál de los dos individuos presentes le tenía más coraje. Uno maldijo su destino y destruyó a su familia y el otro estaba tan cegado por la dominación mundial que aún no comprendía como seguía siendo símbolo de admiración y respeto._

_Cuando bajó la visa por el quejido que lanzó el magi oscuro repasó en su mente cada una de las veces que aunque nunca se atrevió a admitir, el oriundo del norte le ayudó tanto como le fue posible. Hakuryuu aceptó hace mucho que Judar era utilizado por la organización que controlaba su madre pero no era capaz de aceptar al peli-negro de manera abierta por que también creía que había forjado su propio destino a base de la crueldad que experimentó; era un pensamiento infantil, pero después de todo siempre había sido débil y su mente pobre de ideas nutridas._

_Aunque luego de observar la sangre escapar por los ojos del oráculo se preguntó si realmente sería él, el malvado en todo ese cuento llamado Al-thamen ¿Gyokuen lo utilizaría de la misma manera, si tuviera oportunidad?_

_Sí._

_La respuesta sería siempre sí._

—_Eres un asco, pedazo de puta… —el golpe seco de la cabeza de Judar impactarse contra el estante donde se escondía Hakuryuu le hizo saltar en su lugar; el oji-azul se encontró descubierto por el magi cuando éste giró la vista en su dirección pero no dijo nada y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se levantó para hacerle frente de nuevo a Kouen sin revelar que tenían un espectador._

_Hakuryuu lo observó con lástima vomitar sangre dos veces mientras se hincaba en el piso y la espalda se le arqueaba como un gato erizado. Los huesos de la espina dorsal y las costillas se le marcaron sobre el encarnado pero no opuso resistencia cuando Kouen le tomó por los cabellos y volvió a aventarlo contra la mesa donde planeaba sus ataques, un quejido muerto abandonaba los labios curtidos del magi._

_**Te va a traicionar.**_

_La mirada viperina de Hakuryuu se movió para observar hacia la voz, esa voz que resbaló por sus oídos y que hizo que Kouen soltara una sangrienta carcajada luego de volver a amarrar con saña la cadena del magi sobre la armella del techo. —¿Lo harías, Judar? ¿De verdad traicionarías al imperio Kou?_

_No hubo respuesta por un par de segundos, sólo hasta que Kouen le jaló del cabello e hizo que le mirara aún por encima de sus propios deseos y Hakuryuu encontró la respuesta a la imagen de sus pesadillas:_

—_Lo haría, no eres a quien necesito._

**I.**

_Cuando Ka Koubun encontró a Kougyoku siendo prácticamente negada por su familia algo dentro de él se encendió. Más allá de desear llegar a la cadena más alta del poder político en el imperio Kou, se dijo a sí mismo que el cáncer de las sociedades residía entre las paredes que él concurría y para las que trabajaba. Siempre escuchó a los demás sirvientes y miembros de la corte de Kou hablar de Kougyoku como la hija mezquina, la hija de una ramera que no debió llegar a ese lugar._

_El abandono tras uno de los templos del palacio y el desprecio casi misógino que la niña experimentó desde antes que él la conociera lograron que algo se quebrara dentro de él. ¿Por qué maldecían el destino de una pequeña niña que no tenía la culpa de nacer hija de una cortesana? Además ¿Cuál era el problema con ella, en todo caso? Kougyoku nunca tuvo luz como la tuvo el imponente Kouen o Kouha. Quizá vivir entre paredes frías, habitaciones vacías y carentes de amor familiar le endureció el corazón a todos; pero la gente siempre los prefirió y tuvieron luz artificial._

_Cuando paseaba por los jardines imperiales Kougyoku siempre dejaba de caminar, observaba al sacerdote jugar con Kouha y Koumei, se escondía tras uno de los pilares rojos con detalles dorados y escondía el rostro tras sus mangas: como nunca tuvo calor, el ver a los demás jugar o correr sonriendo y siendo felices la hacía sentir desplazada; porque creía que no pertenecía a esa familia aunque era hija de la misma sangre y el mismo sol. Ka Koubu no la tuvo fácil, y nunca lo buscó, lo que quiso fue la felicidad de Kougyoku y que aprendiera que si su propia familia la había abandonado, entonces el calor la esperaría en otro lugar alejado del que se suponía era su hogar._

_Años pasaron hasta que el oráculo del imperio creció y les trajo poder, mucho, mucho poder y tanto él como Kouen le trajeron sol a Kougyoku._

_Ka Koubun jamás podría olvidar toda la dicha que experimentó cuando Judar le dijo que le daría a Kougyoku el poder que necesitaba para convertirse en una guerrera independiente. Jamás olvidaría las lágrimas de genuina felicidad que la chica lanzó aquélla noche cuando fue aceptada por su hermano mayor y por el oráculo del imperio, jamás olvidaría los saltos que ambos dieron sobre la cama de la mencionada y el cabello despeinarse por la euforia. Tampoco olvidaría que eso significaba escalar un peldaño más en su búsqueda de poder._

_Por eso la noche cuando Judar salió de la biblioteca privada de Kouen con un hematoma en el ojo y el cuerpo lleno de lamentaciones; los ojos de Kougyoku se cristalizaron y Ka Koubun fue el primero que ofreció la ayuda al magi oscuro. Guiado por las palabras de la peli-rosa preocupada, ambos observaron con extrañeza la cadena plateada que resplandecía sobre el cuello del magi y el caminar que le hacía tambalear de un lado a otro con los pasos que éste daba. __Aunque los monstruos estaban tras las paredes, Kougyoku y él llevaron a Judar a la habitación que durante un par de años fue el hogar de Kougyoku y como si estuvieran alimentando a un criminal, le escondieron tras los muebles llenos de polvo e historias que morían por ser contadas._

—_Ju-Judar-chan… ¿Qué te ha pasado? —la voz temerosa de la princesa hizo que Judar alzara la vista cansada pero no recibió respuesta. Entonces Ka Koubun obedeció a las palabras de la chica para que comenzara a curar las heridas de Judar una a una mientras ella intentaba hablar con él._

—_Tienes… que salir de aquí._

—_¿E-eh?_

_La princesa giró el rostro a Judar quien a duras penas podía mantener el ojo derecho abierto por el oscuro moretón y escuchó sus palabras completamente aterrorizada de que su propia casa fuera la concentración del mal encarnado. Su casa, su propia familia. Se acercó a Judar con las manos temblorosas y las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas escuchando las palabras que despedazaban sus oídos y destazaban su mente; no podía creerlo._

—_Tú… no eres como ellos, Gyo._

_Ka Koubun le escuchó hablar y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él. _

_A partir de esa noche la princesa junto a su consejero trazaron un plan que les llevó más de un año, Kougyoku llegó a conocer a Judar tanto, tanto una vez, que creyó de manera ciega en sus palabras y se preguntó si sería ese, el preludio de una guerra inminente._

**II.**

_Cierto día cuando Hakuryuu caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, observó a la octava princesa del imperio hablar con el magi oscuro. La peli-rosa lloraba mientras abrazaba al oráculo quien tenía grilletes y cadenas en las muñecas, tobillos y cuello. Hakuryuu no había visto los grilletes de las manos ni de los pies; de hecho hasta le parecía bastante extraño observar la sangre resbalar por la piel de las zonas que eran atormentadas ¿Era ahora, un esclavo? Cuando colocó su cuchilla en la espalda se encaminó al centro del jardín donde los tres estaban –con facilidad olvidaba el nombre del asistente de la octava princesa–, y sin emitir palabra alguna sólo se quedó allí observando de espaldas a la princesa, al magi de imperio que mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rastro púrpura de los golpes se notaba de manera imperceptible._

—_Siempre… he creído que ustedes son… diferentes a los demás. —la voz de Judar fue tan baja que Hakuryuu dudó haberlo escuchado realmente—. Ustedes logran ver más allá… de lo que la gente desea, son buenos niños…_

_Judar tenía problemas para estar respirando y cuando Kougyoku se dio cuenta con un respingo observó a Hakuryuu sentarse a su lado. El oji-escarlata alzó los párpados cansados para observarlos con una sonrisa casi forzada por el dolor. —Hakuryuu… Déjame brindarte el poder para que… seas un guerrero independiente._

_El peli-negro apretó los puños, zafando el pasto de la tierra con fuerza, sin embargo, fue la mano curtida del magi, con sangre seca producto de los grilletes, la que le hizo desistir de su tarea con el césped. —No tienes qué confiar en mi como lo haces en Hakuei... o ese rey idiota al que tanto idolatras._

_Kougyoku alzó la vista con la vista nublada al entender que se refería a Sinbad. _

—_El pasto es como el cabello del mundo… ¿Te gustaría que te arrancaran el cabello? —la pregunta fue al aire por que Judar cerró los ojos de manera cansina y con mucho dolor alzó el brazo hasta que descubrió la zona de la nuca baja y ladeó el cuello dejando que ambos observaran un trozo de la carne de la cabeza sin cabello, nada, como si lo hubieran arrancado de raíz._

—_¿Quién te ha hecho eso?_

—_Tu madre._

_Judar siempre careció de tacto para hablar, por eso no le importó que Hakuryuu se sintiera mal o que Kougyoku siguiera con los ojos llorosos por las palabras que emitía. —Quiero que sepan… que siempre he creído en ustedes. —de nuevo volvió aquélla voz calma y los quejidos cuando inhalaba el aire. Ambos observaron la cadena plateada brillar y las cejas crisparse hasta que prácticamente se volvieron una—. Me duele… Mañana… mañana debo…_

_Pero era imposible seguir con las palabras a medida que todo dentro de él se desplomó y pareció volverse una piedra que le impedía mantenerse erguido. Abrió los ojos con las venas inflamadas, se veían más rojos de lo habitual y les dio la sonrisa más sincera que ambos vieron alguna vez tras esos palacios y templos que parecían haberles dado la espalda. —Mañana… odio… estas marcas…_

_Judar de talló un ojo y la sangre comenzó a brotar como si fueran lágrimas. Tanto el príncipe como la peli-rosa abrieron sus ojos y Ka Koubun se preguntó si el magi podría resistirlo mucho más que eso. _—_Maquíllalos…_

_Y volvió a cerrar los ojos pero no encontró la respuesta que estaba buscando, entonces con la voz cansada otra vez volvió a hablar:_

—_Maquíllalos… como… con esos… —los dedos de Judar se movieron de manera descuidada apuntando a algo entre los bolsos del vestido de Kougyoku y Hakuryuu lo sostuvo por uno de los costados con los huesos casi saliendo de la carne cuando éste se tambaleó a un lado. Sin cuidado alguno Judar retiró los hilos de sangre que le cayeron sobre las mejillas y los grilletes sólo lograron que la piel de su mejilla también se raspara un poco. Kougyoku tomó un poco temerosa una cajita de plata que Ka Koubun le había regalado. Dentro de ella había un líquido muy parecido al vino pero de color púrpura._

_Con los dedos temblorosos, se acercó a los párpados del magi oscuro y primero con el que había sangrado, dejó en suaves trazos el maquillaje hecho de flores y algunos pigmentos de las plantas de la región. Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en sus labios temblorosos cuando recordó la primera vez que había hecho aquello con Judar, eran unos niños y ellos no entendían que los hombres no usaban eso, sin embargo con el paso de los años, continuaron haciéndolo porque Judar parecía esconder las heridas de su alma tras los pigmentos púrpuras. Cada trazo dolía más que el anterior pero Judar le prohibió parar hasta que acabara con el trabajo._

**III.**

_Buscar sosiego en la niñez de Judar se volvió una tarea más grande que en la de Ja'far cuando Sinbad lo conoció. Constantemente el sacerdote lo veía tras las murallas como si se estuviera escondiendo y a él le agradaba, no sabía por qué pero esa inocencia le parecía tan graciosa que era difícil ignorarlo. Sería la diferencia de años, o la despierta curiosidad del pequeño monje. __Un día cuando se encontraron en una de las plazas de los palacios que Sinbad frecuentaba como el nómada que era, encontró a Judar observándolo de nueva cuenta con ese interés papable, el estómago le revoloteó con una emoción aplastante, siempre fue soberbio aunque se engañara a sí mismo. —Oye._

_Sin embargo fue el pequeño sacerdote quien inició la plática ésta vez, y eso por supuesto más allá de engrandecerle el ego, hizo que el mismo revoloteo de su estómago se intensificara. —¿Qué pasa, pequeño? —hasta le sonrió, feliz de obtener esa atención. No sabía de dónde provenía o qué era lo que hacía, lo había visto una vez antes, con el cabello menos despeinado rodeado de gigantescos libros y escribiendo sin descanso con una mujer observándolo para que no fuera a distraerse._

—_¿Te gusta el traje que usan los sacerdotes? —los ojos escarlata le escudriñaron completo y esperaron por una respuesta afirmativa. Sin embargo Sinbad emitió una mueca y un suspiro un poco contrariado por la pregunta, rascó su nuca un par de segundos para luego encogerse de hombros—. Me gustan más los trajes de las bailarinas~_

—_¿Te gusta el cabello largo?_

_Sinbad volvió a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la cabeza: —Un amigo mío tiene una gran trenza, de verdad, es enorme… Se ve bien con ella y es el mejor magi._

_Y cuando Sinbad se fue no se pudo buscar sosiego en la niñez de Judar. Porque los monstruos volvieron a esconderle tras las murallas y la niñez pura, inocente y feliz ya no entraba en el mundo de Judar. Ese Judar que cambió el viejo traje de sacerdote por un traje de pantalón de bailarina y el top del torso. El que dejó crecer su cabello y cuando Kougyoku le pintó los párpados se sintió feliz. L__os monstruos le hablaron de la depravación y maldecir su destino, le dijeron que si mostraba su cuerpo mientras lo tocaban por todos lados sería mejor, y que si se dejaba crecer el cabello y lo trenzaba hasta que llegara a sus pies, siempre ganaría. Y Judar lo creyó:_

_Porque ya estaba oscuro y rebalsando de pecados._

_Porque Sinbad jamás volvió a voltear a verlo con esos cariñosos con los que veía a todos, a todos menos a él._

_Porque cada pincelada que Kougyoku dio por sus párpados cuando le maquillaba era una nueva puñalada a su corazón, ese corazón que le hacía malgastar esfuerzo como por inercia._

_Y cada pincelada nueva cuando recordaba a Sinbad y su cabello púrpura era una herida que había intentado infructuosamente sanar, sin dejar cicatrices._

* * *

><p>—Te dije que mantuvieras tu distancia.<p>

—Lo sé.

Sinbad movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentado descontracturar su cuello por las horas pasadas sentado frente al escritorio firmando papeletas y decretos del reino: impuestos, ofertas de exportaciones e importaciones, era tan cansado que de repente su mente volaba lejos cuando de chico soñaba con cambiar el mundo con sus propias manos y llevar la responsabilidad de un mundo mejor. Ya se lo había dicho el rey de Balbadd hacía algunos años: Los primero años no será tan fácil como crees pero estoy seguro que serás un gran rey.

Él, quería creerlo.

—¿Lo sabes, Sinbad? ¿Entonces por qué…

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa, Yunan?

Cuando el rubio bajó de la ventana donde lo observaba, Ja'far guardó silencio de repente casi orgulloso de que fuera el magi quien regañara a su rey, si hasta tenía ganas de decirle "rey idiota" aunque luego debiera lavarse la boca con ácido por aquéllas palabras.

—Me preocupan las cantidades exorbitantes de magoi que esa cadena le hace perder y el que lo dejes estar aquí sólo por que sí. No sabes si es una trampa del imperio Kou, te dije que debías tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para no enfrentarte a ellos.

—Ya lo sé.

Justo cuando Yunan iba a volver a hablar, con las orejas y mejillas rojas por la pasividad de Sinbad, Ja'far habló sentado en la mesa revisando los informes. —Le dije que era inútil hablar con él, Yunan-san, tiene la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años y el interés de un bebé.

Sinbad hizo una mueca de disconformidad por las palabras del albino y a Yunan le pareció un puchero, fue tan gracioso que no pudo evitar reír. —No veo cuál es el problema de tenerlo aquí, con esa cadena no es amenaza alguna y eso nos da ventaja sobre el imperio Kou si fuera una trampa.

No los culpaba de creer aquello, ya lo habían vivido en el pasado y no se podía confiar mucho en Judar, pero ésta vez estaba seguro que todo estaba bien, y que no había ninguna trampa, él lo sabía. Lo supo en el momento en que Judar entró en el barco, cuando destruyó al monstruo y comenzó a vomitar sangre. Volvió su atención a los papales que debía firmar y el aburrimiento le consumió de nueva cuenta ¿Estaría bien en éstos momentos? Últimamente Judar dormía mucho más de la cuenta y las venas de su cuerpo estaban inflamadas, intentaron quitar la cadena pero sólo lograron que el menor comenzara a convulsionarse por el dolor que le provocó. Curaron un poco las heridas de los tobillos y las muñecas pero la piel y la carne aún no cubrían por completo el músculo y encarnado róseo; en el tobillo izquierdo incluso se veía un poco el hueso por el tiempo que los trajo puestos. —Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer si es una trampa del imperio Kou, Sinbad? ¿Te vas a enfrentar a ellos?

—No veo por qué habríamos de enfrentarnos…

—Si hasta se besaron la noche de Mahrajan.

La torre Morada Leo pareció partirse en seis partes irregulares cuando Ja'far emitió aquéllas palabras con la misma destreza que un criminal. El rostro de Sinbad se volvió azul y la tinta con la que estaba escribiendo se salió de la hoja hasta llegar al escritorio por lo incómodo de la situación, incluso creyó haber escuchado a Yunan quebrar su varita-báculo luego de escucharlo.

Nadie los había visto.

No había suficiente iluminación.

¡Ja'far no tenía pruebas para decir que habían sido ellos!

—¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE!

El albino le echó otro montón de papeles en el escritorio y tomó los rollos de pergamino de la mesa saliendo de allí con su porte elegante mientras Yunan observaba a Sinbad con el rostro tan azul como el cielo, un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al marino: iba a ser una larga tarde.

* * *

><p>Cuando Judar despertó el sol estaba en un punto alto y la campana fue tocada para dar la hora al reino, confirmó que era tarde pero no le importó. No recordaba cuándo era la última vez que pudo dormir tanto y en una cama tan mullida. Su cama en Kou no era así de esponjosa y tampoco podía durar tanto tiempo sobre ella. A veces se preguntaba si era un magi de la creación o un sirviente que debía hacer todo lo que le decían. Se desperezó pero el dolor de su cuello no se menguó ni un ápice.<p>

Comenzaba a creer que no podrían quitarle aquélla cadena y que su muerte sería ridícula: encadenado.

No es que le importara realmente, luego de obtenerla se había resignado al hecho de que su vida sería miserable por haber maldecido su destino, no la manera simbólica en la que su rukh se volvió negro, no, lo había maldecido al haber declarado una guerra interna con la que al final no podría lidiar. Cuando se levantó de la cama dejó que el cabello se extendiera sobre parte del colchón y parte del suelo tan largo como era; un poco pesado para la cabeza cansada pero al menos ya no sentía esa opresión y suciedad como cuando los de Al-thamen la acariciaban siempre alegando que era la fuente de su poder.

Él quería ganar, claro que lo quería, pero quería ganar bajo su propia jurisdicción y bajo sus propios ideales, no siendo manejado ni oprimido o ultrajado: ya no más.

—¡Rey Sinbad! ¡Barcos del imperio Kou están llegando a las costas!

—¡Que refuercen la barrera por cualquier ataque y que los generales tomen sus puestos de ataque!

O quizá perdería la batalla antes de tiempo.

El ardor que abrasó a su cuerpo fue nuevo, no conocía esa extraña sensación que le embargó cuando escuchó la voz de Sinbad dar órdenes fuertes y claras de mantenerse al ataque por cualquier duda. Estaban allí por su culpa, estaban tomando los puestos de batalla por su culpa. En su mente renegó cuando fue incapaz de sostenerse por sus propios medios durante un gran rato. Miró por la ventana con gesto cansado las velas rojas del imperio con los emblemas en negro y algo dentro de él hizo explosión, esto no iba a ser una guerra solamente.

Como pudo, dio un pequeño salto alisándose la túnica crema y salió levitando por la ventana del piso más alto en dirección a donde el enano, el rubio y Morgiana se aglomeraron sobre el camino del palacio que conectaba con la costa y eras capaz de observar los barcos y las flotas completas llegar. Incluso creyó ver al viejo de la gran falla pero toda su atención se concentró entonces en el resplandor de la barrera de Yamraiha y una gran ola azotar ésta antes de que los barcos anclaran cerca de ella, él conocía ese ataque.

Con la vista nublada cayendo cada vez más creyó observar a lo lejos un rostro conocido pero tuvo que concentrar la poca fuerza que le quedaba en intentar llegar a la orilla donde todos estaban observando. Sinbad estaba con los brazos cruzados y sus generales estaban dispersos por el aire pero no le hizo caso a ninguno aun si pasó por debajo de ellos, fue cuando lo sintió.

Esa presencia...

—¡Sinbad!

Y todo pasó en una fracción de segundo; nadie lo vio venir excepto Judar quien volvió a extralimitarse hasta que su cuerpo no dio más y se puso frente a Sinbad para protegerle con su borg ante el ataque de Hakuryuu. El aliento se le fue a todos los presentes, no hubo palabras y las respiraciones parecieron esfumarse de la tierra porque nadie supo de dónde salió Hakuryuu y en qué momento iba a destazar a Sinbad. Yunan observó de lejos preocupado el destello plateado de la cadena del magi oscuro y en su mente barajeó las ideas, su cuerpo ya estaba en el límite, podía saberlo por el flujo de ruhk alrededor de Judar, no le quedaba mucho magoi, llegaría pronto el momento.

Por eso le sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo con Sinbad y el ataque de ese príncipe del imperio Kou, cuando el cuerpo cayó otra vez sobre un charco de sangre y el equipo Djinn de Hakuryuu se deshizo completamente asustado de ver al magi así, allí Yunan encontró la respuesta.

—¡Judar-chan!

Kougyoku trastabilló una vez que el equipo Djinn se deshizo y pudo caminar en dirección al magi con el vestido siendo pisado por sus pasos presurosos ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Judar estaba vivo! Escuchó tras ella la voz de Ka Koubun pedirle que tuviera más cuidado al caminar pero ella desoyó al mundo cuando junto a Hakuryuu se acercaron al inválido magi que se quedó en su lugar sin fuerza alguna para moverse. Sinbad contuvo el aliento unos segundos cuando Judar no reaccionó y la sangre siguió brotando.

No fue hasta que el peli-negro abrió los ojos que los presentes parecieron volver a respirar, Aladdin estaba casi a punto de tirarse a llorar por la escena, Judar estaba cada vez peor y se sentía impotente de no poder cumplir lo que le había dicho cuando hurgó en su mente. Kougyoku y Hakuryuu se hincaron enfrente de Judar y la princesa le sostuvo la cabeza cuando le vio abrir los ojos. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y Judar recordó cuando la conoció: era una niña muy sensible. Hakuryuu lo era también, ambos solían preocuparse más por los demás que por sí mismos, pero Hakuryuu lloraba menos por que algún cerdo sin reeducar en la corte de Kou le dijo un día que los hombres no lloraban.

Manada de idiotas, algún día bailaría sobre la tumba de todos aquéllos que menospreciaron a ese par de niños…

—Lo… conseguiste. —cuando habló, la sangre brotó y le bañó los dientes y los labios, manchó incluso el vestido de Kougyoku pero ninguno de los presentes se preocupó por la tela, sino por la sangre saliendo cada vez más.

—Aladdin-kun… ya no le queda mucho tiempo.

Aladdin negó con los ojos llorosos a las palabras del hermano Yunan y negó el hecho en su mente, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Cuando Hakuryuu asintió ante las palabras de Judar, éste le dio una sonrisa sincera a ambos príncipes y terminó por toser hasta que volvió a brotar sangre. —Me… alegra que hayas aceptado… la ayuda… —y cerró los ojos exhausto luego de pensar que finalmente Hakuryuu tenía sol, finalmente era un guerrero independiente con la fuerza de un gran tifón y violento como un fuego ardiente.

_Sus niños… _

* * *

><p>La oficina de Sinbad pareció derretirse ante las insistentes miradas de todos. Nadie habló cuando se reunieron en aquélla sala. Aladdin balanceó los pies un poco temeroso al lado de Alíbabá y Yunan jugó con el cabello de Morgiana unos segundos antes de que Sinbad finalmente se dignara a abrir la boca:<p>

—Judar estaba siendo utilizado por Kouen Ren.

Todos guardaron silencio, aunque Ja'far frunció el ceño en duda.

—¿No es un poco sospechoso? —la mirada de Sinbad le alentó a que continuara—. Yo no dudo que Al-thamen utilice a Judar, ¿pero que un rey humano utilice a un magi, no te suena ridículo?

—Yo no lo creo, Ja'far-san.

Todos giraron a ver al peli-azul, quien mantenía el ceño terriblemente fruncido ante la acusación implícita del albino: —Sé que ustedes odian a Judar-kun por errores del pasado y lo entiendo. Pero… —Aladdin dudó unos segundos antes de hablar, no estaba seguro de revelar lo que Mor-san y él habían visto en el interior de la mente del magi oscuro—. Pero Mor-san y yo lo sabemos, lo hemos visto dentro de él, verdaderamente está siendo utilizado por Kouen-san.

Yunan tomó asiento a un lado de Sinbad, escuchado al peli-azul con la misma atención que los demás.

—Se… se trata de un recuerdo horrible. El pasado de Judar es horrible y su presente no es mejor… cuando era niño asesinaron a sus padres frente a él y luego a su pueblo completo, eran de una planicies donde había pueblos muy pobres y siempre estuvo enfermo. Al-tamen lo cuidaba cuando se enfermaba y le decían que pronto lo llevarían a un palacio muy grande. —guardó silencio unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio un poco temeroso de decir lo siguiente—. No escogió su modo de vivir como lo hemos hecho nosotros aquí… Nunca tuvo el cariño de una madre como el tío Sinbad o la ayuda de un amigo como Alíbabá. Lo mantenían estudiando de magia encerrado bajo bibliotecas enormes, no lo dejaban salir a jugar con los demás príncipes sólo por que sí y luego cuando se hizo fuerte… luego…

Morgiana bajó la cabeza apretando los puños sobre las rodillas y Yunan lo notó. —Luego lo hicieron caer en la depravación ¿No, Aladdin-kun?

Aladdin asintió a las palabras de Yunan.

—Luego de eso cuando era grande… le dijeron que si mostraba su cuerpo sería un gran magi, y que si dejaba crecer su cabello y hacía una trenza que llegara hasta sus pies, siempre ganaría… y cuando lo hizo no ganó, nunca pudo ganar el cariño o la aceptación de Kouen o del tío Sinbad y… y luego Al-thamen y esa mujer llamada Gyokuen comenzaron a decirle que ellos habían asesinado a sus padres, y que él no pertenecía a Kou, que no pertenecía al mundo y que sólo estaba allí para cumplir una misión como magi de la creación.

—Aladdin-kun…

Alíbabá le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando le observó tiritar con insistencia luego de decir aquéllas palabras, Aladdin alzó el rostro, y sus ojos se aguaron pero sólo observó a una persona en la sala: —Ultrajaron su cuerpo, comenzaron a tocarlo y le encadenaron a salas frías y húmedas, sus piernas fueron atadas con espinas y le pusieron la cadena mientras… mientras… ¡Lo violaban! Introducían dentro de él la varita que siempre utiliza y luego uno a uno los miembros de la organización lo violaron hasta que comenzó a sangrar y sus piernas fueron masacradas por las espinas. Lo dejaban allí adentro y no les importaba si las heridas de infectaban…

El silencio cortó el aire por unos segundos en los que Morgiana cerró los ojos hasta que sus palabras serenas llenaron el lugar: —Luego de eso Kouen comenzó a participar en aquéllos horribles actos… No sabemos cómo es que lo comenzó a hacer pero lo estaba disfrutando, sé que suena irreal y tampoco creo que Judar sea tan buena persona como Yunan o Aladdin-kun… Pero… —apretó los puños otra vez y Masrur le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Pero no es justo que haya sufrido tanto, no es justo que le esclavicen por un pasado y un destino que no pidió… era un niño cuando comenzaron a hacer eso con ély era incapaz de pedir algo distinto a lo que conocía por que no sabía que eso estaba mal.

—Bueno… ya lo veía venir.

Apasible, Sinbad giró la vista a vista a Yunan. Quizá nadie lo notó, pero bajo los labios los dientes se trabaron tanto que casi sintió que se quebrarían en cualquier momento. Él conocía esa historia de la trenza y mostrar el cuerpo.

—La manera más rápida de hacer que alguien caiga en la depravación es mediante el odio. Si le contaban esas cosas de asesinar a su familia y sobre su pueblo o condición, el niño al no tener el calor de una madre o una figura paterna a la cuál preguntarle por qué vivía rodeado de monjes con trajes oscuros que le tocaban… Comenzaría a sentir rencor si veía a los demás niños del imperio Kou ser felices con sus padres. —pensó un momento en las siguientes palabras, luego de escuchar el relato de Aladdin—. Sobre el ultraje y la violación, es una manera de mantener amedrentada a una persona, fomentaron el odio en su corazón hasta que éste se expandió y finalmente terminaron por hacer que maldijera su destino, es algo fácil de notar: maldijo su destino por la vida tan horrible que llevó. No lo hizo con real intención, es sólo que como deseaba ganar para tener calor y aceptación optó por la vía fácil que Al-thamen le proporcionó para que cayera.

—¿Cómo… cómo pueden hacer eso?

Todos giraron a ver a Alíbabá, quien con la voz entrecortada, gritoneó.

—¡¿Cómo pueden permitir que eso siga pasando?!

Todo era culpa de Al-thamen…

El sufrimiento de Judar, el de Hakuryuu y la muerte de Kassim. No entendía cómo es que todos podían quedarse de brazos cruzados observando cómo las desgracias y los monstruos salían a la superficie sin hacer nada, le costaba mucho trabajo quedarse callado y aguantar las cosas. Si nadie quería pelear por Judar o por el mundo él lo haría. —Esto no se trata de una guerra por el dominio de un territorio o por un laberinto, se trata de una guerra a nivel ideales en la que todos estamos involucrados. Aunque quien sufra sea Judar, nosotros no podemos permitir que Al-thamen siga haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Quizá Judar no es una buena persona ahora, quizá tampoco lo sea si deja de ser controlado por esa organización ¿Pero quién lo sabe? ¿Quién puede saberlo cuando toda su vida no ha conocido más que la miseria? ¡Si una persona vive entre la miseria un día no podrá contenerse y explotará! ¡Si no los detenemos Kassim morirá de…

Y luego Alíbabá se calló por que las palabras fluyeron fuera de su boca y cuando se escuchó a sí mismo fue como un grito de horror desde el centro del mundo. Él lo supo también, él vivió también bajo las sombras, las sobras de comida y miseria junto a Kassim y Mariam, cómo se lamentó cuando éste murió… Siempre, siempre lamentaría haber perdido a su familia por un error que no debía existir en el mundo.

—Alíbabá-kun tiene razón, si ustedes no quieren pelear por Judar no lo hagan: peleen por destruir a Al-thamen.

* * *

><p>Sinbad caminó por los pasillos del palacio con pasos tan fuertes como si quisiera desquebrajar las baldosas del suelo. El odio dentro de su cuerpo fluía llenando su sistema cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Aladdin y Yunan a cerca del pasado tan hostil de Judar. El rey sabía que el oji-escarlata había sido manipulado ¿pero hasta qué grado? En su mente todavía recordaba al Judar pequeño que vestía con túnicas largas y con cabello corto, si él hubiera sabido de la maldad y la corrupción que experimentaría un par de años más tarde, le habría salvado de haber tenido la oportunidad como lo hizo con Ja'far ¿Cuántas desgracias se habría evitado de haber hecho aquello?<p>

¿Cómo pudo haberlo previsto? Nadie sabe el flujo del destino, nadie sabe cómo acabarán las cosas y Sinbad se lamentó esa noche cuando sintió la sangre hervir por sus arterias al recordar las violaciones que mencionó Aladdin y los azotes. ¿Cómo podían ultrajar el cuerpo de Judar de aquélla manera? ¿A qué costo habían hecho que cayera en la depravación? Era doloroso el simple hecho de pensarlo, un suspiro muy grande escapó de sus labios cuando se encontró sobre el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. No quería ni siquiera llegar a pensar en la profanación del cuerpo, en el dolor que habría experimentado, la soledad...

—_De verdad, rey idiota… Me pone nervioso que me mires así._

—_¿Por qué? _

_Judar se encogió de hombros sumido en una especie de trance del que no salió, las luces de los fuegos pirotécnicos, el barullo de la gente hablando, riendo y cantando, la música, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sinbad y el fuerte brazo que se asió a su cintura ahora cubierta por la túnica color oscuro. No fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que la realidad le golpeó en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Sinbad le había estado sosteniendo entre sus piernas por un rato._

_¿Por qué había hecho eso?_

_Apresurado se bajó de sus piernas y se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja, ahora que estaba suelto, le dificultaba a veces la visión. Sabía que Sinbad le estaba observando extrañado por el repentino cambio en la atmósfera ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer aquello? Kougyoku no lo besaba de esa manera, lo besaba en la mejilla y le decía que lo quería. Bueno él quería a Sinbad ¿No? Quería su fuerza y el poder que desprendía. El rey no diría nada esa noche pero extrañó el calor que Judar desprendió cuando se sentó sobre su regazo y creyó que lo perdería por su imprudencia; quizá habían ido demasiado rápido, tanto que asustó al menor._

—_Yo…_

_Escucharlo titubear era nuevo, pero le gustaba estar descubriendo nuevas facetas de Judar además de las infantiles y las que sólo deseaban guerra, destrucción, masacres y odio. Le gustaba observarlo con las mejillas calientes por el sonrojo o ver en ese muchachito de 17 años al pequeño Judar que conoció bajo la plaza y que le preguntó sobre los trajes de las bailarinas y las trenzas largas. Le dio una sonrisa sincera al chico, sólo por no incomodarlo más y luego éste sólo frunció el ceño y caminó en dirección a la torre Morada Leo. _

Desde esa noche ellos no se topaban más hasta esa tarde en las costas donde detuvo el ataque de Hakuryuu, Judar lo estaba evitando, y vaya que le sorprendió. Aunque Sinbad guardó silencio, cuando pasó por la habitación del oráculo y éste tenía la puerta entreabierta.

—Me alegra que lo hayas conseguido Hakuryuu…

—Fue muy difícil, pero he estado perfeccionando mis técnicas.

Kougyoku le acarició el cabello a Judar una vez que terminó de retirar toda la sangre de su rostro con un paño húmedo y Sinbad esperó a que siguieran hablando. —Judar… ¿Por qué tienes el cabello suelto?

Él la miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió: —Una vez un mentiroso me dio que si me trenzaba el cabello y dejaba que ésta cayera hasta llegar a mis pies, sería el mejor magi del mundo y yo le creí. —Alzó ambas cejas dos veces en dirección a Hakuryuu: era una seña secreta, Judar sabía que Sinbad estaba fuera de la habitación aunque el príncipe tampoco dijo nada—. También me dijo que los trajes de bailarinas eran más lindos que los de los sacerdotes y le creí. Pero él nunca lo creyó.

—¿No es muy tonto creer eso, Judar?

—Lo es Hakuryuu… Por eso me alegra que ahora seas fuerte, no confíes en nadie que no sea en ti mismo y en tus propias habilidades o en las personas en las que has depositado tu confianza, como Hakuei.

—Pero Judar-chan… ¡Tú eres el mejor magi del mundo!

Aunque la cadena plateada brilló, Judar no le prestó atención y dejó que Kougyoku le mostrara la cajita de plata donde guardaba los colores con los que le pintaba los ojos, cerró los ojos antes de que la chica se lo pidiera y dejó que ella hiciera y deshiciera de sus párpados lo que quisiera mientras Hakuryuu le contaba con emoción como había conseguido a su Djinn. Las puñaladas en su corazón por la tinta sobre sus párpados le recordaron el cabello morado pero si quería ganar bajo su propia jurisdicción, entonces haría que las pinceladas fueran rojas.

—No es bueno espiar a las personas ¿Sabe?

Ka Koubun le dio el susto de su vida a Sinbad cuando llegó a su lado con una charola, bocadillos y agua para los inquilinos de la habitación que él espiaba de manera ridícula. Lo observó con desdén y luego le dio una sonrisa confiada recordando que era la rata arrastrada que había dicho que se había acostado con la princesa y se dio la vuelta, en dirección a su propia habitación con la sangre fundiéndose como lava dentro de su cuerpo:

Después de todo, tal parecía que era un sucio mentiroso.


End file.
